Just Sakura
by Chiinoyami-chan
Summary: It's a CCS version to a sequel of the story Cinderella! Sakura is chosen to be Prince Charming's bride! But what happens when she falls in love with one of her teachers! Will she break an engagement...to a PRINCE?! S+S! R+R plz! CH.8 UP!!
1. Princess Sakura

A/n: Oh!!! I should be punished!!!!! I'm so so so so sorry for not uploading this story for so long!!! But I have my reasons!

Kero: Let's here it... 

LiL DreameR: Well, first of all, after school ended I wanted to take a one week vacation before starting the story... big mistake!! Then, after that one week I was killed with practices for my play, "Annie", which was practically every day up to 2 o'clock in the morning! Then the real plays came! (It was a huge hit by the way... I did great as Kate!!! Heehee... that rhymes... ~.~;;) And then FF.net was down and...

Kero: Excuse! Excuses! Excuses!

LiL DreameR: But it's true!!

Kero: Uh-huh...

LiL DreameR: Humph!! Anywayz, I said I was sorry. Soooo, I thought it would be nice to start a new story before starting chapter 7 or 8 or whatever for "For My Love." (My other story...) A little note about this story: Me no own plotty! It's based on this book I really liked called Just Ella. (Just Ella, Just Sakura... see the resemblances?) Anywho... if you read the book, plz don't spoil the story for the other readers!! Tanku! (Btw... it's changed a little bit, newayz...) S+S story of course! Oh! And it's AU.

Kero: WHAT!!! No Keroberus!! WAAAA!!!

LiL DreameR: *Snickers* You'll be mentioned... It's my sissy's bithday today!! (the 24th of June) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ATE!!!! Now on wit da ficcy!!!

Key: "Dialouge"

=Thoughts or dreams=

~*~*~*~*~Scene Changes~*~*~*~*~

~*~Character's POV~*~

~*~Flashback~*~

Emphasized Word

(Author's Notes)

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Now I gotta make two freakin' disclaimers... Well, I don't own CCS as much as I'd love to. CLAMP owns this lovable anime. And I don't own most of the plot... Miss Haddix does.

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter One: "Princess" Sakura

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

I laid there on my oh-so comfortable bed in my spacious chamber. It probably was too comfortable. I guess I wasn't used to this kind of living... yet. 

Anyway, I'm Sakura Kinomoto... or as now Princess Ying Fa. So what's a Japanese village girl like me doing in this Chinese castle? Well, it all started when...

~*~Flashback~*~

"The prince of China is having a ball, okaasan!!!" squealed Hime, my horrid half-sister.

Hime Kinomoto. She was obnoxious, four years younger than me, spoiled, ugly, fat, and thinks too highly of herself. She started getting all prepped up that day when the prince's messenger gave the message that he was having a ball to find his bride. Of course, I was excited but not as much as her.

So I asked my step mother, Kumasi, if I could go too. But of course, since I was the family slave, I couldn't.

Kumasi Kinomoto. I still don't understand why my otousan, Fujitaka, decided to marry such a self-absorbed woman. All she thinks about is herself and her bratty child, Hime. It's no surprise that she named her that anyway, since "hime" in Japanese means "princess". Che... Kumasi didn't even love my father. All she wanted was a child...

I remember when I was only three years old, my mother died. Nadeshiko Kinomoto. My okaasan... I miss you. My otousan told me, before he died, that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He told me she had an angelic voice, a kind heart, and a deep love for her family. But then she died from an unknown disease... but I still have her deep inside my heart... along with me deceased father, Fujitaka... and brother, Touya.

Fujitaka Kinomoto. I miss my otousan so much... My otousan was so sad when she died, he went and married the first woman who was kind to him. Kumasi, she pretended to be deeply sorry for him just to get him to marry her. After that wretched woman found out she was pregnant... she didn't want anything more to do with my otousan, onnichan, or me.

Touya Kinomoto. My beloved onnichan. I remember when I was three... before my family died... he would call me his "little kaijuu". I had no idea why he called me his "little monster" but I loved it when he called me that, though. I miss him.

I hate Kumasi for what she did... after she gave birth, she took my brother, Touya, and... she... killed him. My father and I mourned for his death... we lost both okaasan and onnichan. But then Kumasi threatened I was next to go... My father pleaded to spare me and let me live... so I could grow up. So she spared me... but only so I can serve her and Hime's wants and needs.

So she jabbed otousan's chest with a knife right in front of my little eyes... His last words were to me, "I love you, my sweet little Cherry Blossom. Good bye."

"Stop daydreaming and go back to Hime's dress for the ball!!" snapped Kumasi. 

Me. Sakura Kinomoto. Personal slave for Kumasi and Hime. Anything they demanded, they got. Sometimes I wish my otousan let Kumasi kill me so I could be in heaven with my family... but no, I lived for my parent's and brother's sake... One time, I planned on suicide, but then okaasan came in my dream and told me not to. She was looking out for me and she wanted to see me grow up... and she said she wanted me to find my true love. I always thought who my true love would be. I always thought of Prince Wong from China, such a handsome face.

"Mother, why can't I go to the ball?" I asked Kumasi. Ever since my family's death, she made me called her "mother" as much as I hated it. 

"Because you've got work to do!" she snapped snobbishly. "Besides, Prince Wong would never pick someone as ugly as you! Only a beautiful one, like Hime!" 

I stuck my tongue at her once she turned her back. It was just the opposite. Not to be bragging or anything, people from the village told me I was beautiful, even if I declined it. They say I picked up my beauty from my real mother, Nadeshiko.

Anyway, I planned on going to that ball, whether step mother likes it or not!

On the night of the ball, after Kumasi and Hime left for China, I pulled on my mother's wedding dress and grabbed the pair of glass slippers I found in the village. I fled to the nearest boat and they rowed me all the way to China... (A/n- Erm... don't ask.) Of course, I was very late but it was worth it. Prince Wong chose me as his bride!!! You should have seen the jealous faces of Kumasi and Hime!!

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

That's how I ended up in this here Chinese castle. And I'm happy! I'm living the life of luxury, with no work to do, no annoying half sister or murderous step mother, and a handsome fianceé who is not to mention the prince of China.

Ah.. the handsome Prince Wong Fei Hung of China. I can't wait until we get married which is in two months!! It's going to be a huge celebration!! Hmm... Queen Wong Ying Fa.....? Does that really sound right? It has to... The fire went out. I simply got up and restarted it myself. "Sakura," I lectured myself, "you're no stranger to tending fireplaces. Just because they placed a crown on your head and called you a princess doesn't mean your hands forgot how to work." But still, I had to get out of my comfy bed and tip-toe across the freezing floor. "Oh well," I said as I searched for a tinderbox and poker. I finally found it and soon a fire was blazing once again. I ran across the icy flagstones and jumped into bed, where I fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Normal POV~*~

Sakura woke up to whispers from her maidservants, they were gossiping about her chambermaid. Sakura got up from bed and listened to what they were talking about. One said, "She was still found in her bed sleeping and it was past five o'clock."

"No," the other one gasped. "So she was..."

"Beaten within an inch of life and dismissed," the first said. The two entered Sakura's bedchamber and curtsied to the "princess." 

"Good morning, Princess Ying Fa," they greeted in unison. Sakura curtsied back and then they resumed talking.

The first one whispered while fixing her bed, "She was thrown out of the palace gate by six."

"Lazy slugabed got exactly what she deserved," the second said as she placed a single rose on the bed after it was made. "But the fire..."

They both fell silent and looked at the girl in her nightgown. She lowered her head and started out the door to change.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n- I know, I know, I know. That was short... only six pages but this chapter was like a prolouge, it was meant to be short... heehee...? So how was it? I'll continue only if I get at least one review saying it was good. I don't know yet but some characters might be OOC. Like Sakura and Syaoran... who will be making his appearance probably in the next chapter or the next. So plz review. And if you have to flame, plz be gentle. I'm very sensitive... *Meep*

Anywayz, I hope it gets more reviews then my one-shot-song-fic. I thought it was pretty interesting... but it got one review... : ( So, I'm out. Expect another chapter next week (if I get enough reviews) along with chapter 7,8, or whateva I'm on for "For My Love." Toodlez!!! (R+R plz!!) (Kumasi and Hime are little bi*****!) 

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	2. Eyes Like Yours

Konyanichiwa!!! How is everybody? I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in the longest time. Damn!!! In 3 months!!!!!!! 3 MONTHS!!!!!! EEEKKK!!! Damn! That was some writer's block!!

Kero: Hey! That's my Osaka accent! And yeah, Sherise-chan finally got off her lazy ass to start typing chapter two!! Yay!!!

LiL DreameR: Yep, I was so lazy during the summer... Can't forget the writer's block!! Plus, when school started, out teacher piled on so much homework, tests, and quizzes, it wasn't even funny.

Kero: Yes, it was. With you stressing out... it was hysterical!!

LiL DreameR: Kero-chan!!! 

Kero: Eep... Shoutoutz!!

Li's lil cherry blossom: Hello? You there? You just like hang up on me!!! 

Kawaii Girl: Hi!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while!! *Shoots death glare at history book homework* BAKA SENSEI!!! (No! We love Miss Rice!) *Shoots algebra book death glare* Domo!!

LiL DreameR: Eekk!! Two reviewers only.... 

Kero: Technically, only one since Li's lil cherry blossom's review wasn't really... uhh... a review... ^.^;;

LiL DreameR: Point there, Kero-chan.... but I thought it would at least get 5.... Guess not... ;_; 

Kero: C'mon, we are wasting more time blabbing! On with the chapter!! 

Disclaimer: Eekk!! More wasted time! We no own CCS!! No move along, peoplez!!

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Two: Eyes Like Yours

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura POV~*~

I don't get why my maidservants were so surprised when they realized that I was the one who restarted my fire... It _was my fire_, anyway. These royals are weird.

I changed out of my nightgown and slipped on this traditional Chinese dress. I examined myself very closely. It was sure an elegant, beautiful dress. It was made of all silk and was pale green. But damn it was itchy.

I sat down on my bed waiting, scratching everywhere. "Itchy!!" I yelled in annoyance. At once, the door slammed open. The woman I was waiting for. Mistress Daidouji Tomoyo-san was my decorum/art/decorating instructor. What a strict lady... even if she was my age, maybe a bit younger. YOUNGER! She had wavy blackish-purple hair that was always tied neatly into an elegant bun. My hair is too short to do that so she said I can keep it down. She also had piercing amethyst eyes... Wow. Mistress Daidouji was Japanese, too.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san!" I greeted cheerfully in our native tongue. She shot my a terrified look.

"Princess Ying Fa, you have still a lot to learn about being a proper princess. First of all, we speak in Chinese in China naturally," Mistress Tomoyo corrected in her soft, yet stern voice.

"Gomen nasai," I replied. She shot my a warning look. "I'm sorry," I quickly corrected in Chinese.

"And second, my name is Mistress Daidouji and I would like to be called in that proper way. Sit up straight, Princess." Tomoyo walked around me and examined me in that dress. I saw a sparkle in her eye that quickly ran away. (A/n: Hey, I can't change Tomoyo-chan from not thinking Sakura-chan is kawaii!)

"You can call me Sakura, you know, Mistress Daidouji-san." How annoying. Here is someone actually my age that I _thought_ could be my friend. But no. She has to be my teacher! And a strict one at that! Argh! And what's with this name rule! I can simply call her Tomoyo... But, no. It's not proper at all for a princess. _Mistress Daidouji._ How annoying.

Tomoyo gasped and looked surprisingly at me. "Certainly not!" she protested. "I have never heard anything so preposterous! A princess should never be called be her first name... Especially if that first name is not supposed to be used anymore!" My Japanese name was not allowed in the castle anymore, I guess. Ying Fa now.

"Mou! Too many rules!" I groaned out loud, not meaning to at all. Quickly covering my mouth, I realized I just said that out loud.

"Humph! A princess does not complain either," Tomoyo simply stated. She glared at me, making my spine shudder. How could this woman, my age, be so mature and stiff. She's got to lighten up for a change. "I have heard from your maidservants that you have started a fire on your own in the middle of the night. You will never do that again," she again corrected, chin high up. 

"But I was cold!" I protested, whining a bit. I shouldn't have done that.

"You're chambermaid was supposed to immediately take care of that. She was still sleeping, though. She's was beaten and dismissed from the castle." Mistress Daidouji-san said like it was nothing at all.

__

=Beaten?! How dare they!= my mind screamed. That wasn't fair that a woman was hurt badly just because she didn't wake up on time. I mean, I'm a late sleeper, too. Holding back tears, I repeated, "Beaten?"

"Yes..." Tomoyo answered slowly and softly. She bit her lip while saying it. Did this cold-hearted woman have feelings after all? Tomoyo elegantly stood up from the chair she was sitting on and straightened out her traditional Chinese dress. "Master Li will be here in a few minutes for your arithmetic lesson."

"Arithmetic? Isn't Master Li-kun my Chinese language teacher?" I asked, confused. Yeah, my Chinese language teacher.

Tomoyo looked back and responded, "Your royal majesty, the king of China, the prince's father has decided that you already are good in the Chinese language. He now wants you to learn arithmetic." And with that, Tomoyo-san left without saying bye. Ouch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat down in front of my mirror and sighed. This was the life. Yeah, being cramped up inside all day, doing nothing but lessons. I haven't been outside _once _since I had arrived at this castle. But it was all worth it. Soon I would be married to the handsomest guy in the world. (A/n: *Snort*) 

I was so excited for at the end of the day, I would be able to see the prince after his hunt. Usually, when we had these meetings, he would just stare at me and smile and that's all. Sometimes we would just stare during that whole thirty minutes. No talking. Just staring. But the part which annoyed me was that a chaperon was there, too. So meaning no kissing. Damn.

My door swung open again, revealing an old, graying man. My arithmetic, former Chinese teacher, Master Li. (A/n: Bwa! I bet you thought it would be Syaoran!) He was pretty tall and about in his early 50s. His long braid of hair had tints of gray here and there. Master Li also had these emotionless brown eyes. Eek! They were scary!

"Good Morning, Princess Ying Fa," he coldly greeted as he bowed. 

I curtsied back. "Good morning to you too, Master Li."

He slammed his books onto my desk and frowned at me. "As you may know, I will now be your arithmetic teacher instead of Chinese language. Even though I think it is foolish for a girl to know math." That was insulting! I held my words back and calmed down. Master Li sat down and I sat down too.

He turned the page of the book and..... collapsed!! I stared wide-eyed at his slumped, unconscious body over my desk. Panicking, I started yelling, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Quickly, I went over to Master Li-kun's body and tried to feel a pulse. None.

I froze in shock. What happened?!?! A heart attack?!?! Running out of the room, I yelled for someone. "Someone!! Quick!! Master Li has just had a heart attack!" Frantically, I ran into one of the maids. "Quickly, get a doctor! Tell him Master Li has just died in my room!!"

"Yes, Princess," the girl's answer was. She slowly bowed to me.

"No time for that!" I raged. In the middle of her bow, she stood up and ran to find a doctor.

I pivoted my feet and ran back into my room. Master Li was still slumped over and....

~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~

I ran to Sakura's room after I heard someone yelling. Nobody was in her room except the dead body of Master Li. Tears started to form in my eyes. I really wasn't a strict woman. I had feelings.... and seeing someone dead is one of my weaknesses. 

I heard hurried footsteps and knew they were Sakura's. I really wanted to be her friend... She is so kawaii! (A/n: In the adorable way, Tomoyo-chan's not a lesbo.) But my job held me back. I had to be bossy and all... I admit I would like to be called Tomoyo or be able to call people by their first name like Sakura and also speak my native tongue.... but it's all prohibited. Sucks. I would like to be a normal eighteen-year-old like everyone else.

Before Sakura entered the room, I hurriedly wiped away my tears. I looked hardly at her, not wanting to, and stated simply with no sympathy in my voice, "Master Li is dead." I walked around her shocked self and started out the door. I shut my eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

How could one be so heartless? Mistress Daidouji-san just... just... How could she? Tears flooded my eyes and my vision blurred. I cried until the evening came when I was to meet my prince. I had witnessed a death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evening came and Master Li-kun's death was announced at dinner. I shed another tear there. I glanced at Tomoyo... she had on usual hard-looking face. I wonder who my new arithmetic teacher is going to be... Hmmm...?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My heart raced as I walked along corridors to the meeting room so I can finally meet my prince after a tiresome day, with Master Li-kun dying and all. I entered the dark room. There he was, that gorgeous face... and of course the chaperon... I sweatdropped.

"Ahh... Just in time, my princess." Prince Fei Hung took my hand and kissed it. My heart went in a flutter. 

"How do you do, Prince," I greeted as I curtsied. We both sat down facing each other and started our staring contest. He just smiled at me... looking me up and down.... Err... 

Prince Fei Hung was four years older than I was... Twenty-two. With those charming gray eyes, and long black hair, he was so handsome... (A/n: Eekk.. I feel awkward not talking about Syaoran... -.-;;) 

I felt so awkward just sitting there in looking... Especially when there was a chaperon there. In an attempt to start a conversation, I asked nervously, "So what's on your mind?" 

He jerked his head toward me, jolted by the urgency in my voice. "The hunt," he said, then looked puzzled. Sure he was cute, but a bit... Umm.. Well, not so bright. Erm.. I didn't say that about my fiancee.

"Did you catch anything?" 

"Oh, don't trouble your mind about that, princess," he said. "The country is in fine shape. Why, we throw away food here at the castle that it would be a feast in Suala." (A/n: I made it up. I don't want to insult any other country near China. ^-^ I'm nice!) (K/n: Chee...)(A/n: Shut!)

Suala was one of out neighboring countries. We had been it war with Suala for as long as I could remember, so maybe the prince was only showing bravado, the way street urchins brag about the number of maggots in the bread they steal. But still, I was so shocked.... 

"Why?" I asked, worriedly. "Why throw away food when some of your own subjects go hungry each night? I myself know-" 

Prince Fei Hung toyed with one of my strands that escaped from behind my ear. He wrapped and unwrapped my short auburn curl around his fingers. I wished he was touching my hand instead. I forgot what I was saying.

He chuckled. "So my princess worries about the poor," he said. "If it pleases you, I'll order that our table scraps be set outside the castle gate each evening."

"It's that easy?" I asked. "Just like that?"

The prince shrugged. "Why not? It doesn't matter to me."

He smile and I should have smiled back, given the gratitude he deserved. But his last words stopped me. Why didn't his own hungry subjects matter to him? What the heck is wrong with this man?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning came quickly. Mistress Tomoyo-san just left from my decorum lesson. She didn't seem to have her spark to be bossy and strict.... It was kind of... Lemme see... Boring.

I sat at my desk again, waiting for my new arithmetic teacher. I wonder who it is...?

Then I wandered off to last night. How could the prince not care about his subjects? That is just not right. Not just. Not nice. Not fair. I let a tear gently roll off my cheek. Then I remembered Master Li-kun, now dead and buried. I let more tears fall freely.

A knock came at the door. The new arithmetic teacher I presumed. "Come in," I yelled. Weird, usually all my teachers just barged into my room, not bothering to knock. No one came in but another knock.

"Come in," I called again. No answer but another knock.

Aggravated, I stood from my chair and stomped to my door.

I swung it open. "Can't you-!" I stopped. A pair of radiant amber eyes caught my emerald ones. Both pair of eyes widened. I gasped in surprised.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Wow! The chapter came out better than expected! (And I wonder who that can be?? Lol!)

Kero: Yeah!

LiL DreameR: Hee!! ^-^ Just a few notes! Umm... I know Sakura-chan seems a bit... OOC. I'm trying to fit in the regular Sakura in as much as possible! This story is probably going to be MOSTLY a Sakura's POV. Ehh... I'm sorry if I insulted anyone from China.. (Me? A bit!) I didn't mean to make the country sound a bit.. Uhh... Not good. Just think that it fits the story! Lol! And a lot from the story never ever happened in China. A FANFIC! Hmm... I think that is all!

Kero: Yep! Now, domo arigatou for reading chapter two! We hope you liked it! Please leave a review telling us how you think!!! But NO FLAMES!! Unless it is a really, really, really nice flame and it's very, very, very constructive. Sherise-chan is very sensitive.

LiL DreameR: Yeah... *Sniff* If you want me to e-mail you when I post the next chapter, that's fine with me! Just leave your e-mail! ^-^ So please stay tuned for chapter three! DOMO! JA NE!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	3. Enter The Hottie

Kero: Oh my...

LiL DreameR: *Cough* *Sniff*

Kero: You don't look so well... Maybe you should go back to bed...

LiL DreameR: *Sniff* Iie, daijoubu. I'm just a little sick that's all. Oh, and something else...

Kero: Oh yeah... I'm sorry..

LiL DreameR: It's okay, Kero-chan. Umm.. I have something to ask from all of you.. And no it has nothing to do with the reviews I got.. I'm quite very happy with my reviews.. It's something else. I'll tell you after the shoutoutz, okay?

sweetcherry: *Hugglez* Thank you so much!!! My day was crap and now it got worse.. You cheered me up so much! Thank you again!! *Hugglez*

Bil: Arigatou!! *Hugglez you too* People don't like me, that's why I don't get reviews. Or maybe I just suck... But you gave me a tint of hope!! Chapter 3!!

East Angel: *Hugglez* Again!! Domo! Domo! *Bows* Is it cute?? Thank you! I hope your reading chapter three!!

: Nice name you got there. Yep, it said on chapter one that I based this story off the book Just Ella. And yup, I read the book. I loved the book!! But if you were wonderin if I read your story.. No. Thanks for reading!

tina: *More hugz* I love you all! Thank you!! And of course!! Syaoran is the kawaiiest of them all!! Yey!! *Bows* Domo!

LiL DreameR: *Cough*Okay, now down to business.. MoshiMoshiQueen put up a CCS story based off Just Ella just like mine. I love Moshi-san and all 171 fics of hers (O.o) so I'm not accusing her of anything! GOT IT?! Not Of Anything! I would just like to point out that I got my idea from reading that lovely book Just Ella. Now I put up "Just Sakura" on June 24 and Moshi-san put up "Run Away Princess To Be" on September 14, okay? Thank you! Now if you don't mind I have a question to ask all of you.

**__**

SHOULD I ERASE "JUST SAKURA" FOR PERSONAL REASONS?????

Tell me in your review, kay? Now let's continue the story! *Cough Cough*

Disclaimer: Okay, I won't fight this time; I'm too sick. I don't own CCS or most of the story plot. Oh yes, I changed some a bit! Enjoy! (Lol... I love the chapter title!!!)

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Three: Enter The Hottie

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

The two of us just stood there for like five seconds, absorbing each other's new face. Realizing I was standing there looking very un-princess-like, I coughed and came back to my senses. "Yes?"

The man, my age I guess, just stood there. "Oh!" He must have came back to his senses, too! I sweatdropped. "I am sorry, my princess. It is just your beauty took my breath away. Eee!" The guy looked as if he caught a cold that very second. He deeply bowed to me, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Thank you, but please don't let it bother you." Ever since I turned thirteen, the boys in my village started to stare at me like I was some foreigner. Even the butcher's boy, who I _thought _was a nice boy, started to stalk me everywhere I went! I asked Kumasi... eww.. err... why they kept doing that. She told me that the one's who stared thought I was so ugly that they couldn't help it and that the butcher's boy was an idiot who liked to follow things that smelled bad, like flies and garbage. That really put up my self-esteem.

"Please, come in." I ushered him into my room and closed the door.

"Thank you," he muttered, looking away from me. 

I went to his side to see his face, he was still very red! I reached my hand to touch his forehead, which Tomoyo-chan told me never to put my hand on a man. She would have fainted if she saw me now. "Are you sick?" I asked softly.

He just turned even brighter red. "No, I am fine, princess. Thank you for your concern." He turned and looked at me softly and bit his lip. I bit mine, too.

"I am Li Xiao Lang. I will take my father's place to teach your arithmetic lessons," Li-kun stated, it looks like his fever went down! Wait... Master Li-kun's son...

"I am very sorry for what happened to your father," I apologized sadly, looking down to the floor.

Li-kun brought his hand to my chin and lifted my face up. "Don't worry, princess. My father is at rest now." He brought a smile upon his handsome face. I melted.... NO! I am in love with my fiancee! I turned my head away from his touch.

"Oh, crap. I am sorry, princess. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Now, about the lesson?" With my head turned away from Li-kun, I... blushed? Why do I never blush around my prince?

~*~Syaoran's POV~*~

I am such an idiot!!!!!!!

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

"Now, where do you study?" Li-kun asked, looking for my desk. I pointed to the pair of chairs where Master Li-kun and I had sat only the day before. Li-kun quickly walked over and pulled out my chair. 

"Why, thank you," I said. Oh my gosh... I hate when people do that, pulling out my chair first. Master Li-kun just sat down. Anyway, I sat down as he pushed my chair in, then he took his own seat.

"Now, where did you leave off with my father?" he asked flipping through the pages of my arithmetic book.

"Umm.." I said as I bit on my nails. Whoops! I separated my hands from my mouth. Again, if Tomoyo ever saw me do that, she would have fainted. "We didn't start."

"Ahh.. I see," Li-kun looked deep in thought as he looked for the right page for me to study. 

Kawaii! With that messy short brown hair and those deep amber eyes.. Short hair? ........ NO! No! No! No! No! No! I will not go back on my prince! I lo... No! No! No! "No!" I yelled accidentally. Oopz...

Li looked alarmed. "What?! Did I do something wrong?! I am truly sorry, Princess Ying Fa! I..."

"Li! Calm down! Please!" Whoa.. I'm the one who should calm down.. Maybe him, too.. ^^;;

"Err.. Okay.. what was that..?" he asked. We kept uncomfortably silent... 

All of a sudden I started to laugh.. Seconds later, Li-kun joined me. We both laughed until our stomachs killed us. I snorted.. very unroyal-like. Still holding my hurting stomach, I calmed down. He followed.

"Ahem, as I was saying," he said. Uh-oh, Li-kun got his fever back! I laughed again. "What is so funny?" he asked, looking kind of aggravated.

"You, silly," I snickered. He raised an eyebrow. I giggled again.

"Okay... Well, uhhh..." Wait, is his fever.. blushing? He looked outside. "I have to go, Princess Ying Fa. It was a great pleasure meeting you." He bowed and turned his back to me, heading for the door. I sighed in much relief. Tomoyo told me that if one turned their back on me, the 'princess,' I would pretend to faint and call a guard to take that person away. I didn't dare ask, but I wonder how you call someone when you have fainted...?

Quickly, before Li-kun realizes his mistake, I also went to the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you, too." Curtsy. "Good-bye. See you, tomorrow, Li!"

"Bye. And maybe we can actually get a lesson in." I giggled again. 

He left down the hall. I watched Li-kun as he disappeared down the long corridor and sighed. After closing my door, I wobbled a bit and landed on my huge bed. "Hanyaan!!" I giggled again as I rolled in my bed.............. I sat up. 

KINOMOTO SAKURA!!! You are not hanyaaning over Li-kun when you never even hanyaaned over you betrothed! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! You love Prince Wong Fei Hung! 

I stopped for a second and started to hanyaan over my prince.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Syaoran's POV~*~

Dammit! I looked like such an idiot in front of her! It's not only her beauty but also her personality that charms me. Am I falling in love with the prince's betrothed? I can't! Besides, she would never love someone like me. She's a princess. A princess from...Balonkia? (A/n: Another weird country I made up that's a bit faraway from China.. Heh.) No, Balonkian princess are all... ugly.. and wort-covered. Ying Fa is nothing like that. No. I blushed stupidly thinking about her.

I sighed as I walked down the hall. Hey, I think I see Daidouji coming up. I bowed in front of her. "Good day, Mistress Daidouji."

"You, too, Li," she answered back. "How is the Princess Ying Fa doing with her lessons?"

"She is doing very well." And with that, Daidouji was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

I stopped my hanyaan mode a few minutes before. Now I'm combing my hair thinking about my prince, waiting for Tomoyo-chan. 

Hoe? I hear her coming now! The door swung open and poof! Tomoyo-chan! Dammit.. here comes the stupid routine.

I curtsied and she curtsied back. "Good day, Mistress Daidouji. How are you today?" I asked cheerfully. 

"I am fine. Good, you called me in the proper fashion." Proper fashion? She eyed me suspiciously. 

What? I just wanted to say that out loud so badly! But I held my tongue and knew that Tomoyo-chan would give me this huge, boring, unimportant lecture that I know I'm not going to remember.

"How did your arithmetic lesson go with Master Li's son?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down on a chair and elegantly crossing her ankles. Not to be mean or anything, why does she want to know?

"I had a pleasant time learning.. err.. f.. fractions. Thank you for asking, Mistress Daidouji," I answered gracefully, bowing my head in respect. Ehehehe.. I can't say we just talked and acted unroyal-like. So today, I'll give Tomoyo-chan a break and try to be princess-like for her. Maybe she'll open up a bit.

"I bumped into Li in the hall. He told me that your princess-manners are well." Oh.. Okay, Tomoyo just wanted to see if I fainted or something. "He also told me you are bright in arithmetic, Princess Ying Fa."-.-;; Li-kun!!! I suck at arithmetic!

I sighed and headed for my needle and thread. Today, Tomoyo-chan will teach me how to sew... No use though. I already know how to. ^^;;

"Please, Princess, put down your needle. There has been a change of plan. We won't be sewing." Thank goodness! "There is a tournament going on next week. I will be making your new dress." Did I hear something kind of like excitement in Tomoyo's voice? Was she excited about the tournament? (A/n: ^^;;)

A tournament... Outside.. Outside?!?! "Can I go, too?!" I asked, maybe a bit over-eager.

Tomoyo sighed. "I tried for this not to be a decorum lesson. Princess, princesses are always calm and never get excited about things. Also, when asking a question, it is, 'Am I to go, also?'" Okay, there goes my plan not to bother Tomoyo. 

"Am I to go perform in this tournament?" I asked hopefully.

Tomoyo looked shocked. What happened? "Of course not! That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard!" Ehh.. Everything I say is preposterous. "A princess never, _never_ does a tournament... _outside_. Where everyone will see you."

~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~

I really did _not_ want to say that. Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan.

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

I knew it. It's too.. un-lady-like. Che.. "I am deeply sorry for asking such a silly question, Mistress Daidouji," I bowed my head again.

"I will let it go. Now, the tournament is to be a kung fu and sword fight tounament. Your majesty, the prince, will take part in this tournament," Tomoyo continued. YATTA!! I am definitely there!! Matte, kung fu and sword fighting? I had no idea my Prince knew how to... Heh.. Guess I don't know my own Prince that well. I wonder how good he is.. and who's he competing against. [Matte: Wait]

Tomoyo stood me on top of a stool and started to measure me. A smile....? After a few more minutes, Tomoyo let me sew while she worked on my dress. Wow! She's really fast!! All I saw so far was red and gold thread.. China's colors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day come by fast and now, I'm with Li-kun again. This time we are actually studying some. Not only talking.

"So you know arithmetic?" Li-kun asked me. Of course I do.

"Yes, my fa... er... my other teachers taught me in Balonkia. I wasn't that good in math... We called it math for short. But I was really bad at it.." I sweatdropped. Face it, Sakura-chan, you suck at math.

"Okay, math then. Well, we'll start with the basic adding and subtracting." *Twitch*

The period went on with boring math questions. Dammit! I hate math!

"So, do you know about the tounament, Li?" I asked, curious..

"Yes, I do," he answered as he looked at me.. *Blush* Err.. STOP! He continued talking, "And as a matter of fact, I'm to compete against the Prince."

"Really?!" Li-kun fights? Well, with that body I should have known from the beginning........... *Blush* _SAKURA_!!!!!!!!

I tried to keep my huge red glow to myself as he answered, "Yes, my Princess. I had been trained to fight, sword and no, since I learned how to walk. My trainer, Wei, and sisters helped."

"Sisters?" He has sisters?

"Yes, four older sisters." WOW!! "Sheifa, Feimei, Fanren, and Fuutie. They're annoying. Always pinching my cheeks.. Anyways, they are home with Mother so I don't have to worry about them." 

Siblings.. I remember my older brother, Touya.. Onnichan.... I held back the painful tears.. I couldn't cry in front of Li-kun. Princesses don't cry.. Too bad.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in concern.

"Nandemonai... Umm.. Nothing, it's nothing. Thank you for your concern." Oh crap, I did not just say that in Japanese... Crap, crap, crap, crap. [Nandemonai: Nothing]

"Japanese?" Crap.

Heheheh... I should change the subject. "I'll be rooting for you, Li!! You will definitely win!" 

He shook his head. What's wrong? "Remember, I'm fighting against he Prince. I'm going to have to let him win. It would not be a fair game or a real one, but your highness, the King, wishes it done that way. He doesn't want to see his son lose to me; he's seen my fights before," he explained. That must suck... Losing on purpose.

Wow, Li=kun must be really good. "I'm sorry," I said. "But still, I'll be rooting for you!" I wanted to make him feel better. I've known Li-kun for only two days, but I can't stand seeing him sad.

"What about your Prince?"

"Well, I could cheer for the two of you both!" It's true. No harm in that. Not like my beloved will kill me for cheering for my arithmetic teacher. 

We both smiled at each other.

To be continued....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Okay, I know that this chapter might be lame and short. Hey, I'm sick!! 

Kero: Actually...

LiL DreameR: Okay, I'm not sick anymore. My nose is just still running, I lost my voice, and I have an viral infection in one of my eyes. But I don't have a fever. But this is five days after I started in intro to chapter three. Anyways... The tournament is the next chapter!! And I will ask my question again!

**__**

DO YOU WANT THIS STORY TAKEN DOWN???? 

Thank you! And now! Plz, review and tell me! I will except nice flames on this chapter cause it might be my last! And plz don't review saying that it is stupid of me to worry when I know that I put my story up first. I already know that. No need to tell me again! Thank you! Bai-bai for now or forever!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	4. Tournament Fun Tournament Run

Kero: Uh-oh...

LiL DreameR: **_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!_**

Kero: Dah!! Not again!!!!

LiL DreameR: Heehee... Lol! Sorry! I love Christmas!!

Kero: Technically... _Today _isn't Christmas.

LiL DreameR: Shhhh!!! You know that and I know that, but the readers don't know that.

Kero: Now they do.

LiL DreameR: Doh! Okay, okay. _Today _is actually December 17, but you guys are reading this on December 25. You know, I just typed the chapter out, then posted it on Christmas. So it is Christmas!! Yeah! **And these are my presents to you guys since I love you all so much!! Yup, yup! This is part _three_ out of three to my Christmas present to my beloved readers!! Hehe.. "For My Love," chapter nine is part one, "TCCSCWNSOD," chapter five is part two, and "Just Sakura," chapter four is part three!! See, I'm very nice for giving ya'll Christmas presents!! ^____^ **Now shoutoutz! Thank you to all!! And Merry Christmas!

Shima: *Twitch* Eep... I loved the book... But that's okay!!! Because you like my story!!! Wahooo!!! Thank you so much!!! *Hugglez!!* _Merry Christmas!!!!_

Mistress Tomoyo: I love Just Ella, too!! Hehe.. Chapter four up!!! Thank you!!! _Merry Christmas!!!_

fan!: Have no fear!! Sherise-chan is here!! Lol! Don't worry, I decided not to take it down!! Weeee!!! Lol! Thank you for R+Ring!! _Merry Christmas!!!_

Sakuragalz: Five reports?! O.o *Meep* I did only one on Just Ella. Heh... No worries!! I'll continue!! Thanks!!! _Merry Christmas!!!_

Bil: Hey, Bil!!! You're back!!! Hee!! Thanks for reviewing and reading!! I hope you like this chapter!! _Merry Christmas!!!_

brittney: Ack! People like me.... Wait..... People like my story!! Thank you for reviewing!!! _Merry Christmas!!_

LiL DreameR: Soooooo...... I'm continuing!!! _Yatta!!! _And I promise to continue until the story is done!!! Yatta!! So please.. continue!!

**__**

IMPORTANT!!!!! _Don't worry, I'm not planning to take the story down again. Heheh.. I would just like to tell ya'll that I changed a few things in chapter three!! Please go back and check it out!! It has to do with the tournament!!! I changed it to a karate tournament instead of soccer, okay? ^_____^ Thanks!!_

Disclaimer: *Twitch* Oh, c'mon... It's Christmas day!! Can we save a little tears here? *Glares from feds* *Sigh* Okay, okay, .... *Mutters* heartless beings... Lol! Heh.. Sorry!! Anyway, I, of course, have no possession over CCS.. eheheh... and I do not own the over all plot... I own parts that never happened in Just Ella.. Anway, Merr-!

Kero: One more Merry Christmas, and I will go absolutely crazy!!

LiL DreameR: Mou, Kero-chan, maybe I should paint you green and call you The Grinch.

Kero: Meep... Merry Christmas!!!!

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Four: Tournament Fun... Tournament Run

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

Oh my gosh!! Just three days 'till freedom from being stuffed up in this castle. Wai!! I can't wait!! Besides the fresh air, I get to see my Prince and Li-kun compete! It's all too exciting! 

Over the past four days that Tomoyo-san told me about the tournament, I tried to keep myself busy as much as I can. But how can I?! Oh, yes, and Tomoyo-san is almost done making my dress. Damn! She was really fast! All she has to do now is put the trimmings... Heh.

Well, right now, I'm studying with Li-kun. We're not talking like we did before, not even about the tournament. It's all the boring math. He's helping a lot and stuff, but I just can't get it!! Grr...!! *Twitch* It's all the same.. the numbers...

Li raised his eyebrow, "Is something wrong, Princess?"

I jerked my head from the dang problem and answered, "No, nothing is wrong at all." I again started nervously at the paper. I noticed Li-kun staring over my shoulder.. My heart stopped. What's wrong with me lately?

"Princess, would you like me to explain how to do this again?" he asked with a sigh.

I felt sooo stupid!! "Thank you, I would like that." This time he explained slowly to me about how to do this and that. I tried so hard not to look at his face and concentrate on my problem. A little stare wouldn't hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. My eyes flickered as they tried to adjust to the light. Looking out my tiny, tiny window, the cloudless blue sky took my breath away. It was so beautiful. I stayed there for a good seven minutes.

During those minutes, my new chambermaid, Meiling, crept inside my room. She was reluctant to disturb me; she's a very nice chambermaid, a bit loud at some times, but over all, she was one of my not-too-many friends at the castle.

"Hoe!! Oh, Meiling!! I didn't hear you come in!" I exclaimed. Damn, she scared me!!

"Oi, I'm truly sorry, Princess," Meiling said with cheer as she curtsied. "Good morning to you, Princess. Mistress Daidouji sent me here to help you with your dress."

"Good morning, Meiling," I curtsied back as I also cheerfully greeted her. This is going to be a great day!! Meiling had already laid out my Chinese dress**. Holy smokes!! Look at that dress!! It's so beautiful! I quickly ran to it, and Meiling helped me put it on. I twirled in it in front of my gigantic mirror. It was a Chinese dress of course.. the main colors were red and gold. The trimmings were of gold silk and the main dress was red silk.. What was I talking about ?! It was all made out of silk!! O.o I can't believe I'm wearing silk! Wouldn't Kumasi and Hime be jealous if they saw me! *Wince* Anyway, on the dress were gold cherry blossoms sewed neatly onto it. Wow! Tomoyo-san is a really, really excellent dress maker!

"It is a very beautiful dress, right, Princess," Meiling said with a smile.

Indeed it was! "Yes, it is lovely." I flashed her a smile with my genkiness. What? Aww.. Dammit.. I thought all of us were going to wear the same dress! But Meiling was wearing a plain one without the sakura.. Hers was also made out of ordinary cloth.. not silk. I frowned.

"Come, Princess, let me do your hair." As neatly as she could, Meiling pulled my hair into an elegant bun.. despite my short hair. Yeah.. Meiling had long, raven hair. They were into two buns.. one on each side of her head. She smiled again with those fiery ruby eyes of hers. "Perfect!"

My chambermaid led me out of my room where all my other ladies-in-waiting were... well.. waiting. I heard sharp footsteps on the cobble floor of the castle and automatically knew they belonged to Tomoyo-san.

"Princess! Ladies! We shouldn't keep the tournament waiting!" Tomoyo said as she led us outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo led us outside the main entrance of the castle.. I looked around the bare open spaces. It was so beautiful putside.

"Princess," Meiling called as she opened the curtain to our coach and helped me in.

"Thank you, Meiling." She bowed as she also held the curtain high for Tomoyo. As Tomoyo crawled in, she motioned for my chambermaid to join us. The heavy maroon curtain closed, leaving the three of us with low light.

I bit my lip.. It's too dark!! There's a window! I can open the curtain and let in light and air!! Reaching for it, Tomoyo grabbed my hand.

"Do not open the window," she commanded with a.. a.. I can't see. 

"Why not?" It's too stuffy!! I don't think I can survive the trip to the stadium.

"Your face should not be seen to the outsiders." Am I too ugly to be seen? "Your beauty might extract the peasant's attention from their work." I heard in her voice some kind of quavering.

A frown plastered onto my painted face. But I can't breath! And I'm sure Tomoyo and Meiling are also suffering! Checking to see if Tomoyo or Meiling were watching, I stuck my head out the curtain door. I noticed another carriage behind us.. Probably carrying my four ladies-in-waiting. Wait.. We're not being pulled by horses! We're being pulled by men! In ragged clothes and sun hats... Peasants.

"Princess Ying Fa!!" My head jerked back into the cart as Tomoyo glared.. or I'm at least presuming she glaring since it's so dark.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Daidouji. It's just that I can't breath!" I bowed my head in apology, hoping she can see it.

"We will arrive at the stadium in a few minutes." I looked away and thought about the cart pullers. They seemed to be working hard and they needed a rest. I was concerned that they might faint from exhaustion.

I was a bit frightened of Tomoyo-san, but this time, as a princess, I was going to order her to let them take a rest. "Mistress Daidouji, I command that these carts stop. The workers need a break."

Silent seconds passed by and finally Tomoyo spoke up, "Princess, you may you think you're kind to let them take a break, but they feel insulted if you make them. They might think that you do not think they are up to the job. The workers know their place and they like to actually _do _their job. Kind of like when you started your fire instead of calling your chambermaid. Because you didn't call her, she was beaten and fired. Do not pity anyone." 

~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~

*Sigh* Now I bet that both Sakura-chan and Meiling-chan think I'm a bitch.

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

"Yes, Mistress Daidouji." So.. I'm the one who got my other chambermaid fired? I winced at the fact that I put someone in pain. The rest of the journey to the stadium I thought of what I had done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep on our journey towards the stadium. Our cart had suddenly screeched to a halt. Meiling nudged me awake. Hoe! Why doesn't Tomoyo-san scold me?

The first to jump out of the carriage was Meiling. She helped Tomoyo then I was the last one to get out. I breathed in huge gulps of fresh air and enjoyed my surroundings. Noticing the huge building, I awed in amazement at how big the stadium was.

I was so caught up in gaping that I didn't notice one of my eccentric ladies-in-waiting, Wing Tai, had fallen when trying to get out of the cart. Hehehe... Oops. I also saw the men who were pulling us. They seemed dead tired as they weezed and gasped for rest. I panicked.. What if one of them collapsed right that second?... And they had no water for them to get refreshed!

Acting fast, I found a bucket of fresh looking water. I grabbed it and went up to the workers. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

The eldest, I think, took it graciously. "Thank you, miss. You are very kind to us." I smiled as he lifted his sun hatted head to meet my pale-white one. As soon as he looked into my green eyes, he splashed the water and looked back down. "My Princess!!" he exclaimed as dropped to his knees and started to crawl back. 

"No! Please, get up!" I cried in horror. What the-! I took a step towards him but he just scurried back. "I just-! Please don't-!"

"Princess!" I heard Tomoyo-san call me. I glanced back at the eldest carriage puller I offered a drink, he was still on the ground, face down in the dirt. I followed Tomoyo obediently, face down as supposed to, into the stadium.

As we entered, I heard a loud voice, assuming this was the crier, announce, "Princess Yuen Ying Fa of Balonkia, Prince Wong Fei Hung's betrothed, and her royal attendants!" Yuen? Ahh.. They even change my last name from the Japanese one, Kinomoto, to a Chinese one, Yuen. What next? Are they going to change my culture? Oh, yeah. They already did. I'm from Balonkia.

A huge applause erupted from the equally huge crowd. It's like the whole of Tomoeda, my very small village, was packed into this gigantic stadium. Ackk! I even think I heard a few whistles. I waved to a few citizens.. It doesn't hurt. Tomoyo-san nudged me and I knew exactly what she meant. I immediately put my hand down, folded them in front of me, and bowed my head down.

Tomoyo-san led us to a section in the stands covered by a plain tent. Quickly, I lifted my head and sat on the middle padded seat. My four ladies-in-waiting and Meiling followed. Argh... The seat's too low! I won't be able to see the fight between Li-kun and my Prince. About to ask for a replacement, I saw Tomoyo motion for a servant boy to come forward. He promptly dropped the open side of the tent. Now we were surround on four sides by cloth walls. We could see nothing outside the tent except a half inch of sunlight at the bottom.

"Hoe?! Why'd you do that?" I asked in much.. and I mean much surprise as I jumped from my seat. "Now I can't see the tournament!!" 

Wing Tai gasped at what I just said. "Princess! Do you actually think they would make us watch something so horrendous?" She shivered at the thought. "You think they would put a sword in front of a lady? Men fighting another? And possibly even-" Wing Tai looked as if she was about to faint as she lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "-Bleeding?"

A gave a weird look at Tomoyo and Meiling.. Which they gave right back. "Open that curtain this instant!" I promised Li-kun that I would watch the tournament! Besides, we're going to suffocate again!

Tomoyo dismissed the servant boy and faced me. "Do not try to change our customs, Princess. You are here only to beatify the tournament. If you were shown, all the attention would be on you and not on the fight between the Prince and Master Li-k... Li's son. You would distract them too, anyway! Now please take out your needlepoint." I noticed that all my ladies-in-waiting took out their needlepoint and started working. Meiling followed, hesitantly.

"So we weren't allowed to see... because we might be seen?" I gasped. 

"Correct."

"But.. But the queen is out-!"

"She is not a virgin," Tomoyo answered quickly as she turned her head away. So it's the combination of virginity and beauty that men must be protected from...

I plopped back into my padded chair, knowing well enough not to argue with _Mistress Daidouji._

Yatta! I got it! I'll just tell Tomoyo that I need to go to the bathroom and sneak into the stands! Then I'll be able to watch and get some fresh air! I sighed, mustered up some courage, and put down my embroidery I was working on for a few boring minutes. "To... Mistress Daidouji, I need to go to the bathing room. It is important," I notified her, pulling on a face a little child would have when complaining to their mom that they have to go pee. 

She looked at me and motioned Meiling over. "Meiling, take the Princess to the stadium's royal bathroom."

"Yes, Mistress Daidouji." Meiling bowed from me to Tomoyo. "Please follow me, Princess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I followed Meiling here and there and everywhere in the stands. Every where you turned there was a new twist you have to turn in again! Finally, after ten minutes of walking and thinking continuously that we were lost, we came upon the first perfectly straight corridor. At the end was a shiny door.

"Here you are, Princess. The bathing room." 

"Thank you," I gratefully said to her as she bowed again and I followed. *Twitch* I think my back is going to break from all this bowing.

Walking in and closing the door behind me, me eyes widened at the shimmery bathroom. My bathroom back home certainly is nothing compared to this! Everything was made out of gold and encrusted with jewels! The washing area, the mirror, even the little hole in the ground was rimmed with gold and jewelry!

Towels.. Towels.. Where are the towels? Ahh.. There! I grabbed a white one and swung it on my back. I have to camouflage with the huge crowd, ne! It would be awkward seeing regular men and women clothes, and all a sudden a flash of red and gold.

Ergh.. There's no door leading outside.. But a window..? I pulled my self on top of the window ledge. I had no trouble climbing out since this bathroom was underground and the wondow was on ground level... Thank goodness!

I groaned as I ran towards an entrance door, realizing I left Meiling at the bathroom door. She must think I'm constipated or something... *Sweatdrop*

Anyway, I climbed the stands, looking for an empty, good view seat. "Oh, Sorry! Pardon me! Excuse me!" I yelled everywhere as I stepped over people to get to that perfect seat. Ahh.. It's not as comfortable as the padded seats in the tent, but it was a hella lot better than being suffocated in there.

The crowd broke into cheers and I put my hands on my ears, trying to drone the loud noise...

There they were.. Li-kun and the Prince. In the middle of the stadium. My Prince had on Chinese looking ceremonial robes. They were blue and from here, looked as if it was made out of silk. What?? Do I see diamonds encrusted into those robes?! A matching tiny hat was on his head barely reaching his ears, also baring jewels.

Li-kun robes were similar, but much more simpler. His was green and wasn't made from silk. A YingYang symbol was shown at the sweeping bottom of his robes. He also had on a hat, green. It went over his ears and short hair, but leaving his bangs to cover those cute amber eyes. Wait.. Short hair? Every other guy in China has long hair. I have to ask him about that later on. But you gotta admit, he looks better then any guy in China. Oh crap, why do I keep saying that? *Blush*

The two stood positioned in battle stances, swords held up high. A whistle blew, indicating the tournament was to begin. They flew at each other, swishing their swords here and there. Prince Fei Hung kind of looked like he was having trouble with the sword.. It did look heavy. But Li-kun.. He handled his sword, looking just as heavy, with grace and pride.

A great fight broke out between them. That one dodging this and the other one dodging that. Wow, Li-kun can really fight... Uhhh, I don't really know about my betrothed.

All of a sudden, his eyes met mine. I waved to him, causing him to catch another fever. Why now? He stood there still seeing if I was me. I waved again then screamed. Prince Fei Hung caught him off guard and sliced Li-kun robes and skin, making blood flow down his arm. Li-kun winced and grabbed his injured arm.

Instinctively, I jumped from my seat and yelled, "Hey!! That's not fair!" As I was about to yell again, something grabbed my wrist. I whirled around, ready to smack my kidnapper. Meiling...

She whispered in a tone I can barely even hear, "Come, Princess, before Mistress Daidouji realizes we have been gone for several minutes."

I gasped, remembering I had asked to go to the bathroom. We both scurried down the stands, running back to the tent from the underground maze. "I'm so sorry, Meiling!! I didn't mean to stay that long! Please, don't tell Tomo-Mistress Daidouji!"

Meiling giggled as we still ran, "Of course, Princess. But now, let us keep attention on this stupid winding maze... Opps." She clamped her hand on her mouth and muttered an apology.

I giggled this time and said, "Don't worry about it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breathing like a wild man, Meiling and I finally reached the tent. We entered and I immediately saw Meiling go up to Tomoyo and bow continuously. "I am very sorry, Mistress Daidouji. It's my fault we are late. You see.. We kind of got lost down there. Please do not fire me." Fire...? I bit my lip as I sat down in my padded chair again. Oh.. It's my fault again if my chambermaid gets fired!

Tomoyo sighed. "It is alright, Meiling. Please sit down." I let me breathing to resume, thanking that she was not fired. 

As I reached my embroidery, I heard the crier yell, "The winner, Prince Wong Fei Hung!!" A huge storm filled the stadium as the crowd erupted in applause. I bet Li-kun might have won if this was a real fight. I sighed and mumbled, "I hope he's alright."

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Wee!! I finished the chapter!! And my Christmas gift!! Yep, yep! And as can see, I changed it from soccer to a sword fight.. Like mentioned before! Ackk! I hope the chapter is alright! Is it alright?! Yeah, please review!!

Like I said last chapter or so, if you want me to e-mail you when I post a new chapter, please leave your e-mail address in your review! Also, please tell me to e-mail you 'cause I get confused when you just give me your e-mail.. Heh.. @.@ .. So bye-bye!! And thank you for reading my present to you guys! I jope you liked it!! Sayonara! 

**__**

Merry Christmas!!

And God bless all of you!!

Let us remember that the Christmas heart is a

Giving heart, a wide open heart that thinks of

Others first. The birth of the baby Jesus stands as

The most significant event in all history, because it

Has meant the pouring into a sick world of the

Healing medicine of love which has transformed all

Manner of hearts for almost two thousand years...

Underneath all the bulging bundles is this beating

Christmas heart. 

-George Mathhew Adams 

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	5. A Walk To Remember

A/n: Bonjour! Comment ça va? Moi? Je suis traviante! (Sp?) And I don't know the rest... Lol! Hello, everyone! I hope I didn't lose any readers! Well, I have a few announcements to make! (Je ne suis pas française!)

Kero: Wha?? Oh, nevermind your French. Oh, yes, announcements. *Clears throat* On December 29, 2002, the story "TCCSCWNSOD" had been deleted off FF.net. For reasons of violating some weird rule of no lists allowed, someone reported Sherise-chan and the story was deleted by the FanFiction.net bot. 

LiL DreameR: Yep, I was so angry!! My most popular fic... deleted!! Without me knowing until I surprisingly find out by trying to get my reviews!! Speaking of reviews, I almost reached 50!!! =,(

Kero: Ahem... As I was saying, anyone who read "TCCSCWNSOD" who is currently reading "Just Sakura," please lend your e-mail to Sherise-chan so she can e-mail you the next chapter of "TCCSCWNSOD." She is currently looking for a 'worthy' site to put it under!! Thanks! 

LiL DreameR: And thank _you_, Kero-chan! Now for shoutoutz!! *Sniff* Only one!

li wei: Now, don't worry, Li-san. I won't jump all over you for this review. (KN: 0.o) I do not consider this a flame, this is constructive criticism. Now, it's not all my fault that I made the name mean the same thing. I got the name from a _Chinese_ movie called "Once Upon a Time in China." So I had no clue! The other two are my fault, I didn't look into it much. I'm sorry! But thank you so very much for taking time to correct my work! = )

Kero: Who are you and what have you done with Sherise-chan? You are not mad at 'flame' and not mad at the deleting of your story. Who are you??

LiL DreameR: *Innocent laugh*........................... Shaddup.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the over-all plotty!! Thank goodness! I don't think you'd want a messed up CCS or a messed up Just Ella!

Kero: That's it! I'm calling the police!

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Five: A Walk to Remember

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Normal POV~*~

A week or two had passed since the beautiful outdoors of the tournament were present. Everyone was satisfied with their amount of oxygen taken in. Even Sakura.. who barely had breathed in one full breath of crisp open-air oxygen.

She sat down combing her short, shiny auburn hair, awaiting the presence of her arithmetic teacher, Li Xiao Lang. 

Throughout the week, Syaoran's arm healed from his injury by the Prince's clumsy swipes. It relieved Sakura very much to know that it left no permanent scar or disease.

"Humm... Humm, humm.. Humm, humm," she softly hummed a random tune. 

__

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Li-kun," Sakura whispered as she gently placed the gold-encrusted brush back on the bureau. She walked gracefully to the door, the same exact way Tomoyo had taught her.

The two exchanged greetings at the door, then Sakura let room for Syaoran to enter. After their first meeting, Sakura found out why Syaoran would keep knocking when she told him he could come in. It happened to be that the door was too thick to hear through.

~*~Syaoran's POV~*~

"So what do we have to learn today?" the Princess Ying Fa asked sarcastically, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. I wish she didn't do that. I love seeing those eyes.

I watched her as she picked up her books and started to open them. I stopped immediately, remembering I was being an idiot again.

"Please, Princess, put down your assignments," I told her.

"Hoe?" She froze on the spot, looking at me with confused emeralds. I wonder what that word she always says means. Maybe some Balonkian term or something. But wait.. She's not from Balonkia, is she.

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

I put my assignments down just like Li-kun said to and waited to hear the reason why.

He searched through his bag, which was unusually bulky today. Hehe... How cute. Look at him getting mad. Guess he can't find what he's looking for.

All of a sudden, he pulled a huge cloak from the bag... Make that two to be exact. "Psst, Princess," he called to me. I ran over to where Li-kun was standing.

"Yes? What are those for?"

Li-kun swung one of the cloaks, the bigger one, over his shoulders and lifted up the hood as he began talking. "I bet you'd like out since you were cooped up in that tent on the tournament, am I right?"

I nodded eagerly. Ooh! How wonderful it would be to bathe in the sun! And just be outside for once!

He sniggered. "Well why don't we just skip the math and sneak outside?" A grin appeared on my face. Outside! Oh, your luck today, Sakura! 

I nodded eagerly again. Wait... "What if we get caught?"

"Okay, then, Princess. I'll just go outside by myself. With the warm sun, the fresh air. Yeah, I think I'll take a walk through the castle's garden." He grinned, ready to leave me alone, outside-less.

I pouted and he laughed, most likely at my face. *Twitch* Quickly grabbing the second cloak, I ran to his side. "Of course I'm coming! What are you crazy!" I opened my door, looking left and right, and vanished into the hall.

~*~Syaoran's POV~*~

"I'm crazy?" I looked out her bedroom door after the Princess left, hoping she didn't go anywhere. "Wrong way, Princess!"

"Hoe?!" There goes that word again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Normal POV~*~

Giggles could be heard around the corner of the hall, along with heavy pants. "Princess, you almost got us caught!" More pants.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura covered her mouth to stifle the giggles. 

Syaoran and Sakura were three-fourths out of the castle, dodging guards, maids, ladies-in-waiting, lurking persons, and Mistress Daidouji. 

They continued their journey through the castle.

"Psst! Yin- Princess, stop!" Syaoran harshly whispered. _=Err.. She's not thinking of safety.= _he thought as he pulled her back at a corner just in time before a group of guards passed. _=Phew... Shit, that was close!=_

"Ugh.. I'm sorry! I guess I'm not that used to this castle. You see... My.. um.. castle back home had a much simpler structure... Heehee," Sakura nervously responded, getting a glimpse of Syaoran's hard glare he was giving her right now. She shrunk into the wall, sighing. "How will I get used to this place?" she breathed out in an almost-silent voice. "I-"

Syaoran gently pulled her up, hearing someone come close by. "Shh..." he told her, pressing his index finger against her full lips. She just simply nodded. 

He peeked out the corner and spotted the prince, with his supposed best friend Eriol Hiragiizawa, coming closer by the second. He quickly dodged Eriol's glance and mumbled under his breathe. "Ahh... Shit."

"Hoe? Whose out there?" Sakura whispered so that only he could hear her.

He once again put his finger on her lips, making her quiet down and blush. (A/n: Moi thinks Syao-kun is doing that on purpose! ^-^) "Your future husband," he lip-said while rolling his eyes.. of course not in front of the princess.

Sakura listened over the conversation... or at least the Prince's babbling while Eriol yawned. "I'm glad I picked a beautiful girl to be my bride." Sakura smiled listening to this. "Even though she doesn't seem my type. She seems too.. too boring for some reason. It's like she can't talk during our meetings. Are all women like this? They seem to just be waiting on us men and stuff." Sakura's lip quivered hearing her fiance talk about her like this. 

"All I need from her is her virginity and a beautiful son," the Prince remarked laughing. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into her innocent neck. What's her name again, Eriol?" (A/n: Me is wondering how this baka knows she is a virgin? *Ponder*) (K/n: Hey, it's your story.) (A/n: True, true.)

The poor girl's eyes began to well up with tears at all the remarks. She turned away and bumped into Syaoran who was right behind her. He glared right through the wall at the Prince and wrapped his arms around her in a protective and comforting way, letting her cry freely into his chest. She always thought the Prince loved her for her and her charming personality, not for her lustful body and gorgeous face.

Syaoran knew that Eriol didn't like the Prince at all. He had to pretend to be his best friend or else the King would kick his father off his high position. Eriol's father was the King's.... hmm let's say.... fortune teller. He would see into the future with his strong magic. He was very useful to the King of China, but if his child makes a wrong move, the Hiragiizawa family would be kicked out of the castle. So you could kind of say Eriol was just doing his father a favor, much to his dismay.

The Prince _picked _his "best friend" because he thought the magic Eriol had inherited from his parents were _so_ _cool_. Eriol told Syaoran that he was using him to just tell him his future on subjects. 

Now the real best friends were Syaoran and Eriol, both knowing each other since infants. They both knew each other very well, from head to toe. They both tease each other down to the core. For example, Eriol, much to Syaoran's disappointment, is dropping clues on him saying he [Syaoran] has a "thing" for the Princess of Balonkia. (A/n: To Syaoran, it's more than a thing!) While Syaoran keeps teasing Eriol on the fact that he has a _big _crush on Daidouji, which he denies every second. They know each other too well for their own good.

Syaoran waited for Eriol's response, putting a mental note in his head to beat Eriol up if he said anything bad about Ying Fa.

On the other side, Eriol's head jerked when he heard his name called. "Wha-What?" He wasn't at all listening to his "best friend." It mattered not to him on his prissy, princey life.

Prince Fei Hung glared at him. "I said, Do you remember the name of that girl I'm to marry?" Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran and dug her head in his chest to muffle her cries. He can't even remember her name... The question popped into her head: Does the Prince really love her?.. Or more importantly... Does she really love the Prince? 

Eriol eyed the Prince suspiciously. "Princess Ying Fa. Shouldn't you know the Princess's name? You _are _going to marry her and have known her for more than five months now. And shouldn't you address her 'the Princess' and not 'that girl,' Prince Fei Hung?"

"I'm the Prince, I shall do whatever I want," he snapped back. Eriol rolled his eyes. He hated always when men treated women like they were worthless pieces of crap. "Now, Eriol, tell me my fortune with _Princess_ Ying Fa," he commanded, putting certain emphasis on the word princess.

Eriol sighed, not bothering to use up his energy and magic, made up in an annoyed voice, "You two will live happily and rule China without trouble."

"Good."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She looked pleadingly into Syaoran's amber eyes. He nodded and the two left the other way before being caught by the Prince.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura's laughter turned into tears in one second flat. Syaoran felt very awkward sitting next to the crying girl. He wanted to hug and comfort her so badly... like he did a minute before.

Syaoran and Sakura made it out into the castle's garden but weren't enjoying it that much as Syaoran planned to. They sat on the ledge of a beautiful water fountain containing all varieties of colored fish. He sighed, feeling ever-so sorry for her, and stood up in front of the crying one. _=She must be crushed. I'm going to get that air-head if it's the last thing I do.= _he thought.. as if he were her older, over-protective brother... or maybe, lover?

Sakura wiped away her tears and apologized, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Li. I know a Princess wouldn't cry in front of a man." Her sobs turned into hushed hyper-ventilating while she looked at the ground.

This was it. The time he would confront her. "But you're not a princess, are you?" Syaoran asked.

Ying Fa gasped in surprise as she quickly raised her face to look into his eyes. "What ever do you mean, Li?"

"Ying Fa, I know that you are not a Princess from Balonkia," Syaoran told her without any emotion shown on his handsome features. Maybe this wasn't the right time to be acting cold towards Sakura, since she _did_ just find out her fiance was faking her out.

Out of anger, Sakura stood up and faced Syaoran... Though, barely reaching his chin. "You have no right to accuse me of that, Li Xiao Lang. You have no proof." Her face hardened as she looked at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I have proof. Your face is proof," he replied softly while caressing her gentle cheek. A chill ran up and down her spine as Syaoran stroked her face. She had to admit, it felt really nice. 

"Wha-What do you mean?" Sakura tensed up as her arithmetic teacher continually stroked her cheek, but calmed down when he stopped and just cupped her face.

Syaoran brought his face towards her ear and whispered in a barely audible voice, "I know you're little secret. That you're not a real princess. And definitely not a Balonkian princess." (A/n: Does that sound like Syao-kun to you? Nuh-uh!)

By now, Sakura would be screaming her head off her for help. But a twitch in her heart told her to stay calm.. That he wasn't going to hurt her.. That he was to protect her.

"What do you mean...." she asked dazely, like she was in a trance controlling her every move. She never felt like this before.. Not even when she had her first kiss with the Prince.

Syaoran sat Sakura down and commented mockingly, "You know, you said that at least three times now."

He put his hand down, both unwilling. Once his skin wasn't touching hers, Sakura snapped out of her trance. "Wha-What?"

Syaoran chuckled. "You're very cute."

...... Silence. 

__

=What did he just say?!= Sakura blushed nine shades of red after all what he said processed into her mind. "Hoe..."

"On with what we were talking about. Now, tell me the truth, Princess. Are you a real princess?" He needed to find out the truth. If he did, maybe he might be able to save her...

Sakura's eyes squinted in suspicion while looking at Syaoran. "First, you tell me why you think I'm not a princess. Don't you trust me?"

Syaoran gulped. He had always hated that question. His mind ran through his thoughts looking for the right type of answer to her question of trust. "Uhh... Of course I trust you. You're the only girl I had ever trusted if... I... think about it."

"Ohh?" Sakura was interested in this.

Change of subject! Change of subject, quick! "Yeah," he answered rapidly. "You want reasons why I don't believe you're a princess.. or a princess of Balonkia?"

Sakura nodded, being sidetracked from her other interest. "If you don't give me legitimate reasons, I can easily get you thrown in jail, Li Xiao Lang, for accusing me of such a thing." A smile played on Sakura's lips.

A sigh of relief left Syaoran. He was glad to see Ying Fa smiling again. He stood up and paced in front of the patient Sakura.. who watched his every move. "Well, one, Balonkia is the farthest land we know of, and you probably couldn't have had time to travel from when the Prince announced the ball to the time it was held."

"Not convincing enough, Li," Sakura teased.

"Two, Balonkian princesses are famously ugly and wart-covered. And you're.. Well, you're nothing like that. Neither ugly nor wart-covered." The two pinked a bit at that statement.

"And?" Sakura was getting quite nervous. The only people who knew she was a regular Japanese descendent were the King, Queen, Prince Fei Hung, Eriol Hiragiizawa, and Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Three, I can just see by just the way you walk and talk. I've met many princesses in my lifetime. All were stiff and boring. You are nothing like that. You speak your mind and I like that.... a lot." Right now, Syaoran felt like a shy 10-year-old boy, telling his childhood crush how great she was.

Sakura scolded herself for not listening to Tomoyo during her decorum lessons. She then smiled at Syaoran.. He was some guy. And he notices things. "Got anything else, Mr. Know-It-All."

"I resent that, and yes. Fourth... You may not know it.... But...... I was there when the Prince placed that glass slipper on your foot in Tomoeda and whisked you away to China...." Syaoran told her guiltily. "I should have told you before."

"........ What? No! _I _should have told _you_ before, Li. But........... Wait... You were there? I didn't see you there...." Sakura said dryly.

"Yeah, there were so many of us there to accompany the Prince, I was sure you didn't see any of us. I was waiting in the background with Eriol. I was really annoyed at that time... but then I had a glimpse of you..." Syaoran sheepishly answered, taking his seat with Sakura once again.

Sakura turned around and played with the fishes. All of a sudden, it seemed like they seemed more interesting than their conversation. She didn't want to look him in the eye and confess her secret. But it's too late. He already knows and probably knew since the moment they met. Mustering up courage, she faced his worried features. "I give up... You caught me............ *Sigh* I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we met. I should've trusted you. I know I would have. When we first met, I had this knick in my heart telling me that you were going to be someone I would trust for my lifetime. I'm a fool for listening to my brain instead of my heart," Sakura laughed shamefacedly.

Soft voiced, Syaoran asked, "Do you really mean that?" She nodded, bravely looking him in the eye. But she looked back down when she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. "It's uncanny... 'Cause I thought the same thing when we met." (A/n: Hmm.. Uncanny. Not a word I use very often.)

She smiled and he gave that smile right back. "See... Now you're even getting me to smile. You are something, you know that." She giggled like a love-struck little girl, not a serious 18-year-old Princess. It didn't matter to her anymore. No more playing games. "Come on now, let's go take that walk I promised." He offered his arm to her, which she gladly excepted, and winked playfully at her, making her whole face turn bright red.

"Now aren't we the charmer?" she giggled as they leisurely walked out of the open space into the garden sidewalks. Good thing there weren't any guards out then or else the both of them would be in real trouble.

"So tell me," Syaoran started as they passed a beautiful patch of flowers, "Is your real name Yuen Ying Fa? No, it can't be.. That name is more Chinese."

"Well.. My name _is_ Ying Fa.. or the Japanese version of it at least. My real name is Kinomoto Sakura. Both Sakura and Ying Fa meaning cherry blossom," Sakura explained while picking up a peony and sniffing its sweet scent. "Maybe we should start over from the beginning... now that I'm telling you the real me," Sakura suggested. She stretched out her hand and greeted, "Konnichiwa! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I'm from the little town of Tomoeda, Japan."

Syaoran took her hand without hesitation and answered back, "Hello, Kinomoto. My name is Li Xiao Lang, and I come from Hong Kong."

Time stopped as the two gazed at each other with their hands locked in the position of shaking. "Ahem..." they both coughed when they realized what they were doing. Quickly they separated hands and looked at the ground, burning red with embarrassment.

"Ano... Li-kun, please call me Sakura or Ying Fa. I would feel much more comfortable." She sheepishly looked towards the ground, waiting for some kind of response. Kind of like waiting to be allowed to do something, too. (A/n: Hah! Syaoran can't take a hint!)

"Sure, Sakura." Syaoran decided using her Japanese name, trying to make her feel a little at home. But Sakura didn't at all want to go home, with the fact of her miserable childhood still killed her heart. "And you may call me Xiao Lang or Syaoran."

And with that, Sakura lifted her head and beamed at him. "Okay, Syaoran-kun!" They walked along the path some more, admiring all the lovely flowers arranged in the vast garden. "So tell me, what was your life like before settling in the castle." Sakura had always wanted to know more about Syaoran. All she knew was that his father had died one, two months ago, he has four older sisters living at home with his mother in Hong Kong, he was trained to fight since he was little, and that he was a total hottie. She tried to keep her red glow to herself as the thought entered her brain.

"Hong Kong?" She nodded. "It's a beautiful place, actually, despite all the markets and bazaars. I lived out in the country-side of Hong Kong. My father supported his five kids, and we had a pretty big home to housed all the children my mother and father had, plus a few servants and our butler." Wow! Sakura was impressed! (A/n: In other words, he's rich.)

"Really?" She loved hearing about other people's houses and families.

"Yeah, as you know, I had four older sisters, all very annoying yet loving. I scared away all their suitors. I didn't mean to." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so I did."

"Aww... Protective younger brother!" Sakura smiled but quickly lost her beam. _=I wonder if my 'nnichan would have been over-protective of me.= _She sighed, regretting the fact she never told the police force on Kumasi for two accounts of murder. She never had the courage to put her evil, evil step-mother in jail and leave Hime mother-less, even though Sakura endured through so much pain. The murders of Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Touya all remained a mystery. 

Syaoran glared at her, making her shudder and laugh innocently. "Well, I couldn't get those damned suitors off my sisters. The four of them eventually married. But their husbands allowed them to stay with my mother, so she wouldn't be alone since my father and I had to transfer to the King's castle." Sakura nodded, listening intently to Syaoran's life story. "Yeah, my father's job was to be a professor at the castle for the Prince and yourself, but he was also the King's secret advisor."

"Hoe? Secret? What do you mean secret?" Sakura asked innocently. 

"You see, the King of China is too proud if you ask me. He likes to make all the decisions on his own, but of course everyone needs advise. So he hired my father to be his advisor, but paid him extra to keep it a secret. He didn't want anyone to know he wasn't independent on his choices. And to tell you a little secret, Sakura," Syaoran's lips tingled feeling her name on them, "the King never made any choices or decisions on his own. Always relied on my father..... Oh, and if your wondering, I came to help my father and to mentally train myself to be advisor to the Prince when he became King when my father passed away.." Syaoran looked down talking about his father.

Sakura placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun," she told me softly.

"Don't be," he said, looking her hard straight in the eye. "He was never a father to me. He always just left me there, just there. Lonely. He didn't act like a father should, concerned for their sons and daughters. But this beast wasn't. He didn't spend time with children or wife. My mother was very upset because since having a son is always important to a man, he should of at least trained me on my martial arts skills. No, he didn't even talk to me. Wei, my sisters, and my mother taught me everything." He looked at her frightened face, knowing he scared her with his tone of voice. "I'm sorry."

"But what about when we first met, you said your father was at rest. You said it with so much love," Sakura whispered.

"I never said I hated him. I just wished he cared more for his family. When I was little, all I wanted was to be carried or picked up by him... just like how Eriol's father did." Sakura was surprised when Syaoran all of a sudden mentioned the Prince's best friend. She would ask him later. "It's all the past now. There's nothing I can do about it."

Sakura nodded, knowing very well that her father would never abandon her or the rest of their family. But how would she know? Her father left her when she was only four. "So, Sakura, tell me about your life before you came to the castle."

Sakura gulped. She had hoped that he wasn't going to ask her. "My.. My.. life? Be.. Before coming here? I.. In Tomoeda? Are you sure you really want to know?" she stuttered helplessly. She had never in her lifetime told anyone about her torturous years living with her wicked stepmother and equally nasty stepsister. (A/n: Fat, self-centered, stupid, ugly, nasty.. Whatever you'd like to call her. ^-^) Maybe it was time for a change.

"Yeah, why? Was something wrong when you were living in Tomoeda?" Syaoran asked quizzically. 

Sakura gulped again and wiped off perspiration forming on her forehead. She trusted Syaoran.. He had a right to know. "Ano... Yes, there was a problem."

"What happened? Did your parents abuse you? Tell me," Syaoran demanded, being concerned for the girl he had fallen for. ~.^

"My parents didn't abuse me," Sakura stated flatly while dazing blankly at the floor. She didn't want to remember the bad days. 

Syaoran resumed his normal breathing hearing that Sakura wasn't being abused. "I didn't have any parents." He stopped inhaling again... -.-;;

He realized what she said and looked sympathetically at her blank expression towards the floor. She continued, "I remember my parents a little. My mother's name was Nadeshiko and my father's Fujitaka. They were the greatest parents anyone could ask for. Then I had an older brother, Touya. We were happy... until my mother caught an unknown disease. She died from it when I turned three. Otousan, Onnichan, and I cried, but stayed strong for Okaasan. But then my otousan went into a state of depression. The first woman he crashed into turned out to be his second wife. Sadaki Kumasi. (A/n: Ahem, Li-san, to your question, I'll try and explain my mistakes here, kay?)

"That's where the trouble started. Right after Sadaki married my father and became a legal Kinomoto, she dragged him into bed. The next thing 'Nnichan and four-year-old me knew was that she was pregnant. All her kindness turned into arrogant-ness. Otousan, after snapping out of his depression, realized that she just used him to produce a child. She didn't want anything to do with the Kinomotos then. 

"She killed Touya with poison... made it look like an accident. She slaughtered my father right in front of my eyes... made it look like an accident. She spared me to make me into her's and her little brat's personal slave. And so not to arouse suspicion, she claimed I was also killed in an accident."

Syaoran was stunned and was utterly surprised by Sakura's story. He was about to give out his voice on this, but Sakura placed her index finger on his lips, without looking from the ground. "Shh... Let me finish. Okay, so you might ask me, why did she want a child instead of money? This is where Sadaki outwitted my father. You see, my family was somewhat... well-off. My father was a professor. So I thought this: Sadaki was an official Kinomoto, no question on that. She married into my father's money, and all she had to do was kill the real Kinomotos. She got the money she so badly wanted, yet she that greedy bi... woman wanted more. So she took my father into bed, which caused the arrival of my snotty half-sister, Hime. She wanted Hime so she would inherit the money after she died..."

All this time, Sakura held back painful tears. She hated talking about this, but she knew Syaoran had a right to know. And it surprised her of how much info she spilled out. Syaoran stood up furiously. He had never, ever heard of such a low person. Why... this woman was even lower than the Prince!

"Syaoran, please sit down. I know what wrong she did, and I know I should report her-"

"You didn't report her!!"

"No, I didn't. I'm not like that woman. I didn't have the heart to send her to jail, even after all the pain she put me through." She wiped off the welling tears and patted the seat next to her. "Sit." He sighed and sat next to her as she continued this hell-of-a-story. 

"For the next.. let's see... thirteen years, I acted as maid for my step-mother and half-sister, who I so muchfully hate. No, not maid... More like slave... Doing their every order and command. I don't know how I could take it. And then I saw a light. 

"The Prince of China was having a ball to meet his future bride. I became excited, knowing I might have potential. So I grabbed my mother's wedding dress, made a few arrangements on it, stole a pair of glass slippers in the market, and hitched a ride with a couple of sailors heading for China. They said I could get a ride back to Japan with them if I came back at midnight. I agreed. The ball passed, midnight came, I rushed out leaving behind my glass slipper, and vanished back to Japan." Sakura said it like it was nothing; Syaoran gaped at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go on." 

"Well, that's really it. One day, the Prince and a whole bunch of men came to my door, fitted my long-lost slipper on my left foot, and swept me away to China, leaving behind a jealous Kumasi and Hime."

"Wow, that was some past you got there... Don't you think you should report your step-mother? I mean, she should be charged with two accounts of murder," Syaoran told her seriously. 

"I know but I'll let her live with the guilt," Sakura answered. It felt good to just let all what she kept bottled up inside all these years out.

Syaoran sighed. "Okay, then. I'll trust your decision."

"And I'll trust your decision on if you'll keep this conversation secret or not," she sternly hinted.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Li's always keep there promises." Sakura smiled gratefully at him for all what he's doing.

"You know, even after spilling my pitiable life, you always get a smile on my face. Ehh... Ain't that something," Sakura giggled girlishly, holding onto his arm. Syaoran blushed and quickly made it disappear, replacing it with a smile.

"And you're the only person who ever gotten me to smile this much." 

Staring into each other's orbs, Sakura thought nervously, _=Am I falling for my arithmetic teacher?= _*Nods head eagerly* ^-^

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Yay!!! After slaving over this chapter for two weeks, I finally finished!!! I'm so happy... *Prances around room for ten minutes, celebrating* Okay, so I didn't fit in all I wanted in this chapter... That's okay!! So they're realizing now that they're falling for each other!! But.... Don't forget Sakura and the Prince are still engaged! What about Mistress Daidouji? What will happen to her? And what does Eriol have in this story? And will Meiling have another role? What about...

Kero: Shaddup!! You're confusing me!!

LiL DreameR: Err... Sorry, went a little overboard there! Okay, I worked really hard on this chapter and as you can see it's really, really long! Please review!! Umm... *Blushes* I want four reviews or more before I start typing out chapter six.. okie? Four reviews.. Not much! Please! I don't mind if it's positive or constructive criticism! (I'm still not ready for flames.. Hehe...) Thx! I hoped you enjoyed..... Ja ne!!

3 Happy Valentine's Day!! 3

Or as my sister's friend calls it:

3 Happy Single's Depression Day!! 3

^-^ Luv ya'll!! ^-^

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	6. Making A Friend Out Of You

A/n: Hey-lo! Happy Easter! Ergh... Happy Belated Easter! Did the evil Easter Bunny come to your house and give ya'll goodies??

Kero: *Grunts* One things for sure... _You_ didn't get anything from the Easter bunny. No chocolate! No candy! No nuttin! What's wrong with your parents!

LiL DreameR: ^^ I dunno. They've been skipping years on me for some odd reason. Last year I got something, but the year before that I didn't. No worries! I'll get something next year! ^^ Besides, Easter ain't about the gifts, it's about the Risen Lord!! (Me's a Catholic Christian! And proud of it!) *Sad look* But I was hoping for another CCS manga... *Sniff* Guess not.

Kero: *Sniggers* Sherise-chan's been waving the mangas she has under their noses. I don't think they took the bait, Sherise-chan. Oh, by the way, why 'evil' Easter Bunny?

LiL DreameR: *Pale face* It's 'cause when I was vewy wittle, four or five, I saw the Easter Bunny creeping around the house downstairs. It had RED eyes! RED! It scared the shit outta me! And it looked straight at me! With them huge RED eyes! And it had long, sharp teeth, dangerous looking, and these floppy weird ears and a crazy and EVIL look on it's face! (Kero: *Ponders* Kinda like Eriol's, maybe.) *Shudder* Since then I've been afraid of bunnies, even 'till now. Of course, not including my Yukito-san! (Yukito= Snow Rabbit)

Kero: *Burst out laughing* HAHA! Evil Easter Bunny with red eyes?!?! HAHA! You're so stupid! HAHA!

LiL DreameR: *Forehead vein pops out and raises fist* No cakie for you, Kero-chan!

Kero: *Immediately stops in middle of laughter* EHH?!?! No, no, no! I'm sorry, Sherise-sama! Forgive me, Sherise-sama! Do not punish thy servant, Sherise-sama! *Bows and kisses my feet* Have mercy, Sherise-sama!

LiL DreameR: *Ignores Kero's grovels and constant 'Sherise-sama's* Shoutouts!!!

Rikku oh Ki: Thanks for offering your site for my story! I appreciate it so very much! Demo, demo, I already sent Ruka-chan, webmistress of the Kawaii Sakura Shrine, my first chapter to "TCCSCWNSOD." She only wants original fanfiction, meaning it only be posted on her site, your own site, or FF.net. *Bows and bows* Gomen nasai!...... No, no, don't run away yet! I sent my chapter like months ago and she never responded nor put it up on her site. I don't think she accepted it... *Sad face* I'll e-mail her again to see... But! If she doesn't accept, I promise Rikku oh Ki-san will be the very first person I'll offer my fic to! Yaksaku! If you want I'll e-mail it to you if you wanna check it outta first! ^.~ Oh, and thank you so much for your wonderful review! And liking my story and thinking it's original! Actually, I took the plot from somewhere else but that doesn't matter. Lol! Chappy six!! (That was long... ^^;; Oh, by the way, I checked out Sakura and Tomoyo's Crystal Anime Palace; it's such a lovely site!)

Megami No Hikari: Oh?? I'm so glad you "luv" it!!!!! ^^ I'll try to continue faster, but school is holding me down! Priorities first... Unfortunately. Lol. But I'm Easter vacation right now! Arigatou gozaimasu!!! *Bows*

midnightoasis: You like my lil' Kero commentary!! Yay! First to say that!! ^.^ *Hugglez my lil' Kero-chan plushie* Ok, so I don't really have one, BUT! I want one... ;.;... 'Neways! You should go read _Just Ella_! It's a great book! But read it after I finish the story so you won't ruin the ending! Or... you can read the book first so you don't ruin the _book's _ending... Anyway is good! Arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu! (Kero: Sherise-sa--! Oh! They love me! They really love me! *Sob and princess waves* Thank you, my adoring fans! Thank---...; Sherise: *Glares and taps feet* Ahem; Kero: *Blinkblink* Ahem, Have mercy, Sherise-sama!")

sakura langert: *Sweatdrop* Err... Yes. Yeah, I _did _read _Just Ella_. I'm basing this story after the book.... Ahem... Thank you so much for the review... and Umm... Yeah, moving right along. ^^;; (I hate it when people don't listen, no offense!)

lady-of-the-wind: S+S! So kawaii!!! Ne? Creative muse... Ponders... Never heard of that one.. I like it!! Domo, domo arigatou for the review and the one on my other story!!! *Bow and bow* Chappy 6 up!

Kero: Please, Sherise-sama, do not punish thy servant!

LiL DreameR: Ugh... *Rolls eyes* Fine, you can have cake.

Kero: *Stands straight up and points at me accusingly as if nothing happened* You baka!!

LiL DreameR: ØØ No cakie for you.

Kero: *Automatically bows to the ground* Please, Sherise-sama, forgive my wrong doings!

LiL DreameR: *Sigh* My gawssshhh... What a fake. Anyway, on wit the story!!! (*Background: I'm sorry, Sherise-sama! Forgive me, Sherise-sama!*)

Disclaimer: *Pulls pocket inside-out* Nope, I'm a broke girl. I spend all my precious money on this thing's food over here. *Nods to the groveling Kero-chan* So ya can't sue! 'Cause ya got nuttin to sue _about_! 'Cause I don't own CCS! So there! And I don't own the overall plot either! So butt off!!! (This next chapter never happened in _Just Ella_. Just to tell ya'll. On wit story!)

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Six: Making a Friend Out of You

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

My goodness... What's wrong with me?

I paced back and forth in my bedchamber in front of my immense bed. Syaoran-kun just dropped me off at my room. Every afternoon since that day he took me out to the castle gardens, we've been skipping our math lessons to walk around and talk outside. I know it's wrong to do, and we'd be in huge trouble if ever caught.

But... It feels so right...

It's the highlight of my day, you know? After going through endless monotony with Master Chuen for Chinese history, Master Quen for world geography, and Wing Tai and my other ladies-in-waiting for pointless gossip, I think I deserve a few hours outside with my closet friend in the castle. It's like my freedom time. 

We talk about all sorts of things there. From rants to compliments, from the weather to my menstrual cramps. (A/n: I have out a humor fic out about Sakura and her monthly. It's called "Sakura and the Visit from Aunt Flow." Please go read!) We talk about anything and everything. Well, _mostly _anything and everything. The only thing we have never talked about was my engagement to the prince...

...Until this afternoon.

~*~Flashback~*~

A teenage girl sat on a beautiful fountain full of fish. Sakura fingered the small peony she held in her hands. The other teenager was walking around the garden, being in close sight with Sakura. She didn't know what Syaoran was doing exactly. He seemed to be examining the trees, yet she kept her mouth shut and left alone the lingering silence.

Without turning around or taking his eyes off the trees, Syaoran asked, "Do you still want to marry the prince?" His amber eyes scanned through the foliage and finally were fixed upon a cherry blossom tree.

Sakura quit spying on Syaoran and turned the other way. She played leisurely with the fish. A pretty blush ran across her equally pretty face. "I... err... I don't... know, anymore. After what he said, I've been doing a lot of reconsidering. It hurt what he said." Sakura inhaled softly and whispered, "And besides, I think I've fallen for someone else..."

Sakura looked at her reflection through the crystal clear water. A hand other than hers pulled back an escaped strand of auburn hair and tucked a single cherry blossom branch behind her ear. 

Sakura smiled warmly at her reflection and at Syaoran's, the one beside her. But mostly, at the single cherry blossom he tucked safely in her hair.

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

I took one more glance at the cherry branch on my desk before my chambermaid and friend, Meiling, came in the room, hands full of laundry. "Back from your daily stroll with Xiao Lang, eh, Sakura?" she teased. 

A few days ago, I told Meiling-chan about the whole 'I'm not a princess thing.' She didn't seem at all surprised for some reason. Oh, and I found out Meiling is also a cousin to Syaoran-kun. When given that knowledge, I knew I could trust her.

"So how did it go?" she teased again. Meiling's been teasing me a lot for some odd reason. 

"It went well as always, Meiling-chan." I flashed her a smile and helped with the laundry.

Meiling sniffed at my clothes. "Phew, forget the laundry, girl. Go take a bath! You smell like sun!"

"But-!"

"Don't worry about the laundry. Remember, you're still posing as a princess so it would arouse suspicion if you were caught helping me out. Now, shoo!" And with that, Meiling-chan shooed me out of my own bedchamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a fluffy towel draped over my right shoulder, I crept quietly through the halls in search of the nearest washing area. 

I passed a few unrecognizable doors. Hoeee... I think I've lost my way again. Sweatdropping, I looked in some empty and unlocked doors, hoping to find an area to cleanse myself. 

My hand rested upon a new door handle, just ready to open it, until I heard yells and sobs coming from the other side. A young girl and a man; they sounded like they were arguing. Chotto matte... Isn't that Tomoyo-san voice?! [Chotto matte (yo): Wait a minute] 

I leaned my ear into the door to listen in the conversation. Hai, that most definitely Tomoyo-san's voice... Except it's much softer. [Hai: Yes]

In the room...

"There's nothing you can do about it, Tomoyo! You have to marry Lord Qing Long, whether you accept or you do not accept. End of discussion!" the man's voice roared. (A/n: Qing Long... I think means 'Blue-Green Dragon.' Correct me if wrong, please!)

"But, Father, please!" Tomoyo pleaded in a strained voice. She was on her knees, hands folded as if begging. She turned to a woman beside her father and gave her pleading eyes. "Okaa-sama? Help me, please!" [Okaa-sama: Mother; formal]

"I'm so very sorry, dear Tomoyo-chan. You must marry this Lord Qing Long or else our business will suffer greatly. He wants you and only you that's he's threatening to tear us down if he does not get what he wants. Please, Tomoyo-chan..." the woman with brown short hair trailed on. She hated to see her daughter like this, but it was for the family's and her daughter's own good.

"Demo... Demo... He's fifty-four, an old man! I'm only eighteen! And... And... what about Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo looked down at the cobble-stone floor. [Demo: But]

"We're sorry, Tomoyo. But the betrothal has already been set. Please, calm your tears. We'll be leaving now. Good bye, my daughter," the man headed for the door as the mother of Tomoyo gave her daughter a hug, a kiss, and a farewell. "Sonomi!" the man shouted.

"Hai, Kentaro," Sonomi followed her husband obediently to the door, the door someone was behind and eavesdropping at. 

Back outside the room...

"We're sorry, Tomoyo. But the betrothal has already been set. Please, calm your tears. We'll be leaving now. Good bye, my daughter. Sonomi!" I heard the man say.

"Hai, Kentaro," was the woman's reply back. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and knew that Tomoyo's parents were coming out.

"Hoee..." I whispered under my breath in a nervous voice as I scrambled to my feet and looked for a hiding spot. My back pressed against a wall, hearing the door open and sharp footsteps coming my way. They passed right by my wall, making me sigh in relief.

I took a quick glance at Mistess Daidouji's mother and father. =_Pure Japanese,= _I thought as I glimpsed at the back of their heads; the mother with short brown hair and the father with neat black hair slicked to one side.

Once they were out of sight, I hurried to Tomoyo-san's door, and leaned my ear into in again. She was still crying still... Gathering up some courage, I unsteadily rapped three times slowly on the wooden door. 

I heard the sobs become light hyperventilating and a small voice, almost childlike, murmured, "Hai?... Oiyo, I mean, who's there?"

What was I to say?! Sorry Mistress Daidouji, but I was eavesdropping on the conversation with your parents and came to comfort you? I had to lie, but I was terrible at lying. Gathering up my breath, I squeaked in a high pitched voice and in perfect Chinese, "Mistress Daidouji, clean sheets for your bed." Derr... that was a stupid excuse.

But surprisingly, she told me to come in.

Quickly, I entered her room, shut the door behind me, and locked it. I looked around her room. It was very lovely! Charming dresses hung everywhere, dresses that she made yet didn't wear. There were paintings also around the room. They were beautiful and magnificent with lots of colors. I presumed they were all done by Tomoyo-san, both canvass paintings and dresses. Then one caught my attention... 

A painting... A painting of... Me? 

I snapped out of my delirium when I realized I was standing in the room of Mistress Daidouji. My scary teacher, Mistress Daidouji. She turned around to greet me, assuming I was a chambermaiden. But as her gaze rested on me, her puffy amethyst eyes widened in shock and delight at the same time. Hoe? Delight?

"Ne? Sakura-chan?" her voice sounded so sweet and velvety, not what I was used to. Wait... Did she just call me-? "Ahh... I mean, Princess Ying Fa, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo cleared her throat and the hard, cold voice I was used to returned; a bit quivery at first but still stony. 

I blinked twice.

She blinked twice.

I blinked twice again.

She blinked once, then dropped down to her knees with her hands covering her amethyst eyes. The sobbing returned, tears ran down her cheeks, and I felt sorry for her. I did what my instincts told me to do, go over there and comfort the poor girl. A bit afraid at first, I kneeled beside her and put an arm around my sensei's shoulder then tried to hush her tears. "Shh, Daidouji-sensei. Daijoubu desu... Daijoubu daiyo." [Sensei: Teacher][Daijoubu desu: It's alright][Daijoubu daiyo: It'll be alright]

She looked at me. "Kinomoto-chan, Your Highness." That sweet voice again... She sniffled again and again. "Dajoubu ja nai mo. Daijoubu... ja.. ja.. nai mo..." And with that she broke down again. [Dajoubu ja nai mo: Not all right]

I led her to a chair so she could mourn in comfort... Err. "I'm so sorry, Kinomoto-chan."

I looked up, confused. "Eh?"

She spoke in a low whisper, with that honey, new voice of hers. With this voice, she sounded more flowy. But with the other one she used when ordering or commanding, she sounded as if she had a quavering voice at some points, maybe even stuttered through a whole demanding sentence. Maybe... Just maybe... This was her real voice...? Her real self...? 

"All the times I've been so mean and arrogant to you, I'm sorry," she hyperventilated slowly and looked into my eyes with a sincere look of sorrow. "Can you forgive me?"

I stared at Tomoyo-san with pity. "Of course, I forgive you, Daidouji-sensei," I soothed and gave her a hug.

"Arigaout gozaimau, Kinomoto-chan. Please, call me Tomoyo-chan." [Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much]

"Hai... Tomoyo-chan. Oh please, call my Sakura-chan," I smiled. The tears stopped running down her pale cheeks and a true smile came upon Tomoyo-chan features. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with joy. And for the first time ever, I realized what great beauty rested in her soul-windows and beam. (A/n: No, no, no! No shoujo-ai! No yuri! All friendship! ^^) I've always known Tomoyo-chan was pretty, but now, it stands out more.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" she beamed again.

Matte... I just noticed... My gawsh! We're being so nice to each other! And this was the same woman who was scolding me just this morning for slurping at my breakfast! I wonder why all of a sudden such a change of heart?... Hey, better question! Why am I complaining!

But still...

"Demo, demo, Tomoyo-chan," I gave her a questionable look. She blinked back. "Why such a sudden change??"

She flushed a color of light pink and gave an innocent smile. She walked away from the chair and back-faced me. "Ano, Sakura-chan, you must know something... All that ordering you around, I'm very reluctant to do it. You may not believe it, but..." [Ano: Umm]

"I believe you!!" Where the heck did that come from?!?

She smiled. "I'm glad. You see that painting over there?" She pointed to that canvass painting... The one of me. "I painted that... You see, you've always been so nice to me, yet I didn't have the courage to give that hospitality back. It's always been for me: 'Don't be easy on people, Tomoyo! That's a sign of weakness!' or 'Tomoyo! Don't give signs of affection! Anywhere!' Believe me, Sakura-chan, I did want to be your friend... instead of being all... uncaring."

My fingers brushed against the painting. "Hoe... This pictures too beautiful to be me..." I muttered.

"Oh! But you are very beautiful, Sakura-chan!" Stars replaced her eyes. "Sakura-chan no kawaii!!!!" [Kawaii: Cute]

I sweatdropped. "I'm not..."

"Nonsense talk, Sakura-chan! You see all those dresses there on the wall?" I bobbed my head. "I made those for you!" (A/n: "Bullshit, Sakura-chan!" Ergh... so tempted to type that instead! But that isn't Tomoyo-chan's character! ;.; *Tears*) 

I flew back in surprise. For me?!?! "For me?!?!"

"Hai, for you! You make such a kawaii model, Sakura-chan! I awaited the day I would have enough courage to ask you to try them on and wear them for me!!"

Hoe.... Change of subject, quick! Quick!

"So what's this about your parents, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo stopped in the middle of her raving. She took a glance at me.

"You heard?" she asked shyly. Hmmm... From raving to being shy in one split second; this is one strange girl... But I like it!

Derf, stupid me! "Ehehehe... I kinda 'overheard' the conversation while passing by... Gomen nasai!" I bunny-eared "overheard." [Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry]

"Oh, it's okay, Sakura-chan. Might as well tell you. Sit." She patted her desk chair and sat down on her bed. "Those were my parents, Daidouji Kentaro and Daidouji Sonomi. They've engaged me to a fifty-four year old geezer without my consent." I giggled... Geezer... "I was so devastated."

"And what about Hiragiizawa-kun? I heard you say something about the Prince's best friend," I asked. By the way, I still forgot to ask Syaoran-kun about him.

Tomoyo-chan blushed a deep crimson, redder than that dress she made me for the tournament. Hoeee...? "Eri.. Erio... Eriol-kun?? He.. He.. I.. He.. Ano ne... We.. Umm.. I.. He." Tomoyo-chan just spluttered and didn't make sense at all. I just smiled simply and waited patiently for a full sentence I would understand. "He.. We... I could have... I mean... He could have... I mean... We could have... But... Okaa-sama... Yeah... and Otou-sama... They... and he... And umm... Yeah... That's it..."

My head tilted to left side and I blinked twice in confusion. "Ehh?"

"He.. He.. I.. He.. Ano ne......." She just started all over again in the exact same order. I sweatdropped when she finally finished. "... Otou-sama... They... and he... And umm... Yeah... That's it..."

My head tilted to the _right _and I blinked twice in _consideration_ this time. "You like him, don't you, Tomoyo-chan?"

Her blush got deeper. "Am I that obvious??" I nodded without thought. She sighed. 

"Wai!!!! That is so cute!!! Are you going to tell him anytime soon?!?!" Ohh! Tomoyo-chan's in love! Tomoyo-chan's in love! 

Yet, Tomoyo's face saddened. "Yes, I did, and he returned my feelings..."

"Then why such a gloomy face, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Demo, the betrothal to 'Old Balls Ling?'" I laughed full-heartedly, and Tomoyo smiled too. 

With a smile plastered on my face, I grabbed both of Tomoyo-chan's hands into mine and shouted determinedly, "Tomoyo-chan, I'll help you! I'll help you break off the engagement to 'Old Balls Ling' and you'll get to marry 'Young Balls Hiragiizawa-kun!'"....... HOE?!?!?!?! Did I just say what I think I said?!?

~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~

My eyes widened. Did Sakura-chan just say what I think she said?!?!

~*~Normal POV~*~

The two girls just kneeled there frozen with both hands still in the other's, mouths open wide, eyes shrunken to little dots, and sweatdrops running all over the back of their heads.

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

__

What the freak did I just say?!?!

We unfroze and laughed innocently, hands scratching the back of our heads nonchalantly. "Gomen, gomen, it kinda just slipped..." I blushed.

"No... No worries, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo responded as red as I think I am.

"Hey, but do... you think..." I winked at her and nudged her in the arm.

Okay, now her face is _too_ red. "_Sakura-chan!_ That's so _embarrassing_!" She covered her face with her hands, mortified.

"Ehehe... Just kidding!" I waved my hands in front of my face for defense. Hehe... Just a silly question... No need to get touchy! 

She just smiled in return, I guess over her embarrassment. "So how's it going with your Prince Charming?"

I sighed dreamily and said without thinking, "It's fantastic... We take strolls out in the park everyday, talk about anything and everything, he gives me flowers and all... I think I'm falling in looooo--!" OMFG!!! She was talking about Prince Fei Hung!!! I was talking about Syaoran-kun!!

She put a finger on her chin and gave a thoughtful look. "Really? I never knew the Prince would actually have time for that..." My bangs covered my eyes in shame as my attention drew itself to the ground. How interesting! "Errr... Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"Hai, I am. Except, Who I just described... Not the Prince."

"Nani?" [Nani?: What?]

"I'm reconsidering my engagement to the Prince. I realized that... that I don't love him. I've fallen in love with someone else."

Tomoyo just gazed at me. "I understand... What happened and who?" 

"My arithmetic teacher, Li Xiao Lang."

I heard Tomoyo-chan gasp. "Eriol-kun's best friend! When did this happen?"

"Eriol's best friend?" Tomoyo explained to me the whole 'I'm just pretending to be your best friend' thing to me. I get it now!

"Anyways, what happened?" 

I told Tomoyo-chan all about the incident a few weeks ago with Syaoran-kun. How we almost bumped into 'Young Balls Hiragiizawa' and his fake best friend, I told her. The hurtful comments the Prince said about me, I told her. The stroll in the park and our life stories, I told her. The cherry blossom branch he gave me today, I told her. And... And how I think I'm falling in love with my arithmetic teacher, I told her.

This time, she was the one who grabbed both of my hands. She had stars in her eyes again. "Kawaii!! A tale of love between a beautiful common girl, a handsome teacher, and a stupid prince! That would be such an interesting story! I would like to know how it ends!" She grinned at me, which made me shudder. I never knew Tomoyo-chan could do one of those evil grins! "And just like you, I'm going to help in any way I can to break that engagement of yours! Even if I have to die from treason!" 

"Hoe!!! No, Tomoyo-chan, if death is the consequence of treason, your not going to help me! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Nonsense! Sakura-chan, I'm the master at these things! Trust me!" Tomoyo winked whole-heartedly and me. 

I gave a giggle and stuck my right pinky at her. A pinky swear. "I, Kinomoto Sakura, or... Yuen Ying Fa... Whatever, promise to help in whatever way I can to make sure in the end, Daidouji Tomoyo-chan and Hiragizawa Eriol-kun get married happily ever after! No matter what!"

Tomoyo interlaced her right pinky with mine and repeated, "I, Daidouji Tomoyo, promise to help in whatever way I can to make sure in the end, Kinomoto Sakura-chan and Li Xiao Lang get married happily ever after! No matter what!"

We shook pinkies up and down while chanting, "Now that we have pinky sworn, if you lie then you grow hair out of your butt!" And with one final shake, we sang, "There! It's sealed!"

We snorted in a very 'despicable' manner, as Tomoyo-chan would have called if we hadn't been friends. "You still do pinky promises, too?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Of course. I've never grown out of it! I don't think I ever will!" I smiled at her, then remembered the time. Oh no! I've been at Tomoyo-chan's room for hours! "Hoooeee!!! I should get going! Meiling-chan's going to be mad!" I dashed across the room to find my towels.

"Hai," Tomoyo handed me my lost towels. "Thanks for visiting me and thanks for giving me the honor to be kawaii Sakura-chan's friends!" She bowed in respect. [Hai: Here]

"And thank you, Tomoyo-chan!" I bowed also and gave her a hug. She walked me to her door. "I'll talk to you later! Matta ne!" [Matta ne: See you later]

"Yup, matta ne, Sakura-chan! And don't for get our promise!" She waved her pinky in the air and winked. I winked back and opened the door, only to be nose-to-nose with Meiling-chan. 

Meiling-chan had her arms crossed in front of her full-blossomed chest and had her feet tapping on the cobble-stone floor. Her black pigtails swished behind her back as she wore a smiling/frowning expression. "You're late."

"Ehehe... I'm so sorry, Meiling-chan!" I bowed in apology.

Meiling sniffed at my hair and clothes, oddly. She backed away and tapped louder. "And you still smell like sun," she teased, this time smiling.

My eyebrow twitched. I laughed nervously. "Ehehehehe...."

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kero: Please have mercy, Sherise-sama!

LiL DreameR: Yatta! In only three days! *Proud* ^^ So how was the whole Sakura and Tomoyo friendship chappy?? I think it came out pretty well, ne, Kero-chan?

Kero: Sherise-sama, forgiving Sherise-sama, do not punish thee!

LiL DreameR: Okay, now that's just scary... Git away! Git away! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my chapter 6! Oh, in the book, Ella and Madam Bisset never became friends! Just wanted to point that out! Please review, onegai! I would like 4-7 review before I start on chappy 7!! I'd like to reach 30 reviews on this story... Can you help me? Constructive critisim is welcome here! But flames are not! (I'm still not ready for such mean words! *Sob* I'm very sensitive.) Oh, and don't forget, if you want me to e-mail you when I get out the next chapter, just leave you e-mail and a note saying! Arigatou! 'till next time, matta ne, minnasan!!!

Kero: *Drones on and on and on an on, just like that battery bunny!* (Ackk!! Attack of the bunnies!)

~*~LiL DreameR~*~ 


	7. All In A Blink Of An Eye

A/n: Konnichiwa! Ready for chapter seven?

Kero: We really don't have much to say today 'cause we aren't really in the mood for fighting. ^o^

LiL DreameR: But we do have to say... Thank you for your reviews!!

midnightoasis: ^o^ Good idear.. My story comes first.. Lol! Chapter 7! Domo for the review! *Bows*

Lady Hawk: New chapter! New chapter! Hehe. Thank you!

Ripchick2002: Aww.. Thank you so much! Chappy 7!

Rikku oh Ki: Hiyo! I sent TCCSCWNSOD to you.. Did you receive it? Hope you can take it in! Thx for da review and offer!

macve : Hello.. *Ahem*.. Macve-chan! (Don't know if you want me to say your real name! ^^) Thanks for reading Just Sakura! An update for For My Love is next!

LiL DreameR: Arigatou! Now on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Kero-chan and I don't own CCS and most of the plot. We own some parts that you can't find in the book _Just Ella_. *Sigh* Mehh...

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Seven: All In A Blink Of An Eye

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

"Shh...!" Tomoyo-chan, my newest best buddy here in China, pressed her index finger to her lips and looked down an empty hall. She motioned me to follow her as we trekked down the silent corridor.

I smacked my two hands onto my mouth, trying in vain to hide my giggles. Tomoyo grinned at me. I was about to burst if I kept these things in, so I let out a teeny weeny little snort.

It echoed loudly down the hall.

Tomoyo looked around alarmed, checking to see if anyone had heard that. She swiveled and landed a glare at me, one she hadn't used since she was pretending to be... Ahhemm... _Misssstress Daidouji. _I gave a sheepish smile and she rolled her eyes.

We continued creeping along the stone-flagged hallway.

Tomoyo-chan and I are pure evil. Ehehehe... Though, if we get caught in the making, we'll be in deep _deep _shit... I mean trouble. De.. Demo! We're doing this for a very good cause!! [Demo: But]

It was mid-morning. The arrival of the Lord Ling Qing Long at King Wong's favorite palace would take place soon. (A/n: I don't think I mentioned his last name to be Ling last chapter?) Tomoyo-chan and I had made a sure-fire plan to chase Old Balls out of the picture. So he likes mature young ladies, eh? Oh, we'll give him young alright... 

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whispered, bringing me back to attention. We crept into the daylight outside, dodging guards here and there.

We made our way into the garden's fantastic maze and stopped in one of the bushes. "Here." Tomoyo handed me a thin overcoat and a shawl. I hurriedly pulled them over my gown and wrapped the shawl over my auburn hair. "Remember the plan?"

"Hai!" I winked at her and put on a stupid grin. We stopped out giggling for a moment to listen. Hoof beats! He's gonna be here soon! We grinned, getting ourselves ready. "Let's get this old geezer back on the road, Tomoyo-chan!" [Hai: Yes]

With Tomoyo-chan leading the way out of the confusing maze, we stumbled upon an open field with a road and the palace gates not far ahead. In the back of us was the entrance to the palace. 

And then we saw the carriage...

Tomoyo and I plopped onto the soft grass, my friend in a pretty gown and myself in servant clothes, the ones I used to wear back in Japan. We let out some chuckles one last time before getting down to business.

The front entrance to the palace swung open. I could hear the voices of many people entering into the lawn. I took a peek behind my shoulder to see who had come to greet our guest. 

The King and Queen of course were there. Tomoyo's father and mother, Kentaro and Sonomi, were present too. My... ugh... betrothed was standing in the middle of his parents. A few servants and guards were also outside.

Nobody seemed to notice the two of us lazing around on the grass. All except that person behind the Prince... Chocolate brown hair, amber--

Syaoran-kun!!! Wait! Of course, he'd have to be here also. Besides being my arithmetic teacher and... *Cough*... Well, you know... He's also the Prince's advisor-to be.

He stared at me in confusion and mouthed the words, 'What are you doing?' I hastily put my index finger to my mouth and turned back around to face Tomoyo, who was unnoticingly smearing grass stains on her dress, hands, and face. ^^;; Nobody was supposed to know that I, Princess.. err.. fake Princess of Balonkia, was here to help Tomoyo get rid of her 'future husband.' I was supposed to pose as a maid accompanying the Lady outside. 

I just hope no one finds out it's me... Well, other than Syaoran.

Something came to a screech and a halt. I looked up, having a beautiful carriage almost at the tip of my nose. Tomoyo and I crawled a little forward to be noticed.

We stared intently at the scene before as an old fat man emerged from the carriage. Tomoyo looked horror-stricken, yet more determined than ever to succeed with this plan. We started to throw pulled out grass at each other, though keeping our ears wide open.

"Good day, your highnesses," the fat old bloke greeted the King, Queen, and Prince, trying to bow deeply but couldn't accomplish on the count of that huge bulge in his stomach. I tried to keep in my laugh.

"Good day to you too, Lord Ling Qing Long," replied the King Wong Zhong Tai, bowing ever-so slightly, followed by his wife, Queen Wong Cho Chang, and son Prince Fei Hung. (A/n: Gackk! Gomen! I couldn't think of a woman's Chinese name.. So I used Cho Chang's from _Harry Potter_!)

"I'll leave you to discuss matters with my good friends, the Daidoujis now." And with that and a few half-hearted bows, the King and his regal family left... including Syaoran, who looked back at me. I don't know what else he did because I, stupidly enough, looked down to hide the redness in my face.

Tomoyo and I continued throwing grass at each other. She started to whine and pout, just because I threw some in her hair. We both noticed Ling look at us revoltingly. Maybe he didn't recognize the girl in the gown was to be his future bride.

"Good day, Lord Qing Long. How was your trip?" Tomoyo's mother stepped forward a gave a low bow. Her father did also.

"Yes, yes. It was very stomach-upsetting. The gravel here has to be smoothed out more," answered Ling's gruff voice. He didn't even bother show one bit of respect for Tomoyo's parents. "Now, Sonomi, where is this daughter of yours?"

"Umm.. Right. Where is she...? Ah! There! Tomoyo, dear! Come here and meet your future husband!" Sonomi-san called to her daughter. 

Tomoyo, before getting up, splashed mud at me and wiped her hands on her dress and face. "Coming, Mommy!" Tomoyo giggled happily in a cheery baby voice. She ran towards the pavement; I could tell she was trying to find her right type of footing. And she found it. When she was just about to reach the gravel...

__

SPLAT! She tripped head on in mud. Wow... Tomoyo is a great actor. No wonder she did so well in making me think she was a swine of a teacher.

"Lady Tomoyo!" I yelled, acting my part as a servant looking after her. 

I could hear fast hyperventilating. The hyperventilating turned right away into cries, sobs, and pouts. Tomoyo, still belly down in the mud, pounded her hands and feet into the mud splattering mud everywhere, on the already dirty me, her open-mouthed parents, her wide-eyed fiancée, and the beautiful carriage.

"Seriously, Sonomi, where is that daughter of yours? I have not enough time to watch babies play in the mud." I helped Tomoyo back up, who pushed me away crying hysterically.

"Oh, my dear Lord!" Sonomi gasped, rushing over to her daughter. Pure concern was in her eyes. Kentaro-san stood looking quite upset with Tomoyo's behavior. "Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo flung herself onto Sonomi-san and wailed even louder, burying her head in her mother's chest. "Mommy!"

"Oh dear, Tomoyo. What are you doing?" Sonomi took hold of Tomoyo's mud-covered head. She galnced anxiously at the impatient, unimpressed Ling.

"Sonomi, I thought you said your daughter was a dignified, mature young lady. Not a blubbering cry-baby juvenile brat," he spat angrily. "Please do not waste my time like this again."

"Wa-Wait! She is not like this! I don't know what has gotten into Tomoyo!" 

Tomoyo's lip quivered as she hyperventilated then broke out into my sobs. "He... He... *Sniff* He d-doesn't like m-me?" she moaned, tears splattering. I tired hard to contain my laughter.

"Shh... It's okay, Tomoyo-chan." Well, at least Sonomi-san is trying to comfort her 'distressed' daughter. Kentaro-kun's face is expressionless!

"Good day, Daidoujis." With that, Ling climbed into his carriage. Inside I could see sniggering women.. I'm guessing... his... whores? Hahaha!

The carriage disappeared down the road, Sonomi looking longingly after it. Tomoyo broke down again and fell into a heap on the floor. "Lady Daidouji Sonomi, vould you vike me to escort ze Tomoyo to 'er room?" I asked in a stressed fake accent. (A/n: Hmm.. Sounds French.. Lol)

"Yes, yes, yes, please do. Thank you, Miss-?" She handed the sobbing Tomoyo over to me.

I looked around, panicked. What's my name? What's my name?! "Uhh.. Err.. Fleur!"

"Hmm.. French. Thank you, Miss Fleur." She left with her husband back into the main entrance of the palace. (A/n: Gahh! More _Harry Potter_!) 

Once out of sight, Tomoyo and broke out into fits of giggles. "Zank you very vuch, Mizz Fleur!" she exclaimed, high-pitched. Tears of laughter ran down her face.

"Shut up and let's go, Tomoyo-chan!" We ran back into the maze, holding our aching stomachs from laughing too hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ohehe... Great news! Now that Tomoyo-chan's whore-infested fiancèe is gone, she is free to choose her own husband! Here comes your bride, Hiiragizawa-kun!

I'm so happy! Plus, today I get see Syaoran-kun later for math lessons! Great day, isn't.... it... 

Oh phoo. I forgot what I'm roaming these damn corridors for. 

My stop landed in front of the familiarly elaborate door of my... own... fiancèe. I gulped down a huge lump in my throat and rapped lightly on his door. Today was another rare meeting with this Prince. 

And today is going to be such a special meeting...

Because today...

I'm breaking off our engagement.

Our oh-so well-known chaperon, Jun Tao, stood by the door as it swung open to reveal the dark room. Two chairs were set up, one occupied with no one other than Prince Fei Hung. 

Jun Tao closed the door once I entered, leaving the room dark with only scented candles to give us light. Before, I always thought the candles were romantic. Now, they make me feel rather nervous and sick.

I sat in my seat opposite Fei Hung, who's face I could make out from the meager light. I used to think he was so handsome; he's nothing now to Syaoran-kun. 

Maybe that's the reason I "loved" Fei Hung so much. Just because he was handsome... and rich.. and powerful.. and well-known. Gosh, how superficial was I!

"Good evening, you Highness." I gave a polite deep curtsy, my auburn bangs covered my eyes.

"Good evening, my Princess," he replied in his deep voice. He took a hold of my right hand and kissed it lightly. I grimaced and slowly slid my hand out of his, wiping it on my dress. I sat down.

I looked around the room, hoping to avoid the Prince's eyes that were currently roaming my body, as I can feel. Sweat poured down my head... Good thing Jun Tao is here or else you never know what sneaky things that Prince would try. "Umm.. Err.. My face is up here!" I blurted out.

The Prince looked kind of disturbed. "Well, I'd hope so," he laughed nonchalantly. "Can't I just admire my fiancèe's beautiful body?" He reached out for me, but luckily I slid away in time, cringing and shaking. 

"Umm.. Yeah," I began extra slowly. "About that.." I glanced over at Jun Tao, who was dozing off in a corner. Good, he wasn't going to listen. I just hope Fei Hung won't end up crying. "... I don't think our relationship is going quite as expected, you Highness. Maybe the best thing to do is to ... break off the engagement...?"

He looked stupidly at me, trying to absorb the hard words I said. "Wha-?" 

Damn.. He's denser than I am!

Clearing my throat, I repeated, "I think we should end our engagement."

Fei Hung was now holding his head hard not looking at me. "What are you saying?! I don't get you! I don't wanna get you!"

"Prince Fei Hung..."

"No, go away! Come back later when your head is clear-er-er!" 

I heard his last statement... Clear-er-er... *Snort!* And left. Well that was easier then expected.. But I guess I have to come back later to resolve this.

*SIgh*... Oh well! My lesson with Syaoran -kun is next! Yatta!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"... And so then, Tomoyo started crying like a baby, scaring off Ling!" I explained to Syaoran about Tomoyo and my plan to chase Ling away. 

We both laughed full-heartedly. "So that was your plan! No wonder Eriol has been so smug lately. Hah! I gotta get that git for not telling me!" I smiled at Syaoran's vigor, yet there was something in his voice that sounded different... 

Our math books were collecting dust from the lack of opening them. "Maybe we should actually get some math in today, huh?" he suggested. Something.. Different..

"Naw... Not worth it. I'd rather spend this time talking to you, Syaoran-kun! Besides, what's the use when I'm le-" Pause... Derr.. Sakura! Don't tell him your secret! "Ahem... I mean, when I'm not even learning anything!" Bad choice of words... "I mean, you're a great teacher and all, Syaoran-kun!" I bet my face is red right now... Oh, it sounds like I just criticized him! "It's just the math is too hard and- and- and-!"

Syaoran smiled, his face slightly pink and his eyes... drooping? "You're right, Sakura. Besides.. there really is no use for anymore since I'm..." He dragged.

"Hoe?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Nothing."

Silence....

...

Oh, no!!! I think I hurt his feelings!! "Oh my, Syaoran-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me; his face so close to mine. His warm breath touching my reddening face. Those amber eyes look so sad from up close. And his lips... Oh, his ruby red lips, so full... I just wanna...

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already know what a bad teacher I am." I opened my mouth in protest, but he silenced me again. Is it me or does my room get warmer and warmer by the second?

"Look, Sakura..."

Silence...

It's such an awkward moment.. Yet this silence is so comfortable. I wonder why?

Syaoran stood up and paced my room, hands grabbing at his already messy chocolate hair. He let out a sigh and spoke again. "Sakura, it's my mother..." 

Blink blink.

After our little talk in the garden, Syaoran never mentioned his family again.

"She's... She's gravely ill... Almost near death. My sisters, they've tried everything they could. The family doctor said it's a hopeless case. Every one of my relatives in Hong Kong are begging me to come home, to sort things out... Since, well, after my father died, my mother had to take care of the Clan..." 

C-Clan? W-what's Syaoran-kun trying to say? My lip started to quiver.

"The Li Clan in Hong Kong are a very prestigious organization. With my mother dying, I would have to take over, being the only male heir," he explained softly, his back turned to me, as if he didn't want me to see his face.

"H-Heir? You never told me you were the male heir to the famous Li Clan. Even yet, you never told me you were even part of it." My breath was becoming faster than it was already. Why didn't he tell me?

"I'm sorry, Sakura... I was sworn to secre..."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I whispered quietly, head down facing the cold ground. 

"Sakura, I-"

My head jerked, and I ran head-on into him, grabbing Syaoran's shirt with both my hands. I tugged and unwanted tears come to my face. "You're leaving me, aren't you?!" I yelled.

Syaoran looked taken aback and stumbled. "Sakura.."

I held on tightly, tears still coming in rivers. My head dug deep into his chest to muffle my cries. "B-But why? Y-You c-can't g-g-go!" I held my breath, letting out a few hiccups. Why? Oh, why? "I-! I-! I... Y-You ju-just c-can't!!"

He hugged me, hugged me tightly. Syaoran patted my head. He cooed gently, "I'm so sorry, Sakura. But.. It's for the good of the-"

"No!" I let go of his shirt and hugged him around the waist. He can't go... Not when I realized my feelings.. Oh, why is the room spinning so fast?

"Sakura, you have to rea-!"

__

"NO!!!!"

The room spun so fast.. So very fast. I pushed him away from me... and fled out the door into the hallway. I heard his one last plea_, "Sakura!!_" before I slammed the door... Not knowing it was well enough to be my last time seeing him...

~*~Normal POV~*~

"_Sakura!!_" Syaoran yelled, his hand stretched out, just before he heard the door slam shut. He was left alone.

"Dammit!!" Syaoran punched the concrete wall of Sakura' bedroom. A tear dripped off his smooth cheek.

"Sakura... Don't think I'm leaving voluntarily. I don't want to abandon what I love here.." he muttered sadly before walking to his bedroom to pack. (A/n: Geesh... I never knew I could write so emotionally... -.-;;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Sakura entered her room with clear emeralds. She spent the night crying her eyes out at Tomoyo's room. Knowing she would have to face Syaoran again, she changed into some proper attire.

Then she noticed it...

I deep dent in one of her walls, underneath was dust. It was as if... someone had punched the wall.. out of anger..? 

A paper flew off her desk. A paper she never noticed before.

"Syaoran's handwriting!" she gasped. Quickly, Sakura's emerald eyes roamed the parchment. Tears welled up as it came to an end, bottom lip quivering and then came the hyperventilating. She chucked the piece away and ran out of her room once again, with puffy eyes and sobbing cries.

The note fluttered away; the wind carrying it out the open window into the daylight.

__

Dearest Sakura,

I'm sorry to have brought this on to you so suddenly, but whatever you do... Please don't cry. I've gone back to Hong Kong to attend my mother's funeral, who today I found out died. I'll be staying there for now on to rule over the Li Clan.

But that's not the reason I'm writing to you. I'm sorry to say, Sakura, but I think I've fallen in love with someone way out of my league. The first time I met you, I was blown over. I know, I know. It sounds clichè. I thought so, too. I thought it was a simple crush. To tell the truth, it was back then.

But then I finally got to know you. And slowly, I fell flat on my face for you. But I knew... you'd never be mine because you already love someone else.

So I say, C'est la vie, my dear Sakura... It's life. And we've got to move on with it. But I don't think I'll be able to.

Queen Wong Ying Fa... It hurts. But with your brightest smile on your wedding day, I'll heal. Have a happy life with the Prince, because seeing you happy is what makes me smile the best. 

Good-bye forever, Sakura.

Always in my heart,

Li Xiao Lang

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

It's been two days since he left. That arrogant little beast left without me telling him I love him too. He left with the thought that I loved the Prince!

And to think... The last word I said to him was... No. *Stressed chuckle*

Well, I'm going to succeed in breaking this damn engagement. Then, I'll be lil' ole Kinomoto Sakura again. I'll travel to Hong Kong even if I have to do it by foot! No one will stop me! And when I get there, Syaoran-kun will know my true feelings.

My walking stopped. 

Here I am again. At the Prince's door, ready to defend myself and explain the break-up.

__

RAP-RAP

Jun Tao answered the door as usual, and I sat in my regular seat facing a shadow in the dark. "My Princess, have you cleared you mind of such silly thoughts yet?" Fei Hung asked, chuckling in the dark. The candles flickered.

I gulped and mustered any courage I had left. "No. I can't marry you, Your Majesty."

More candles were lit by Jun Tao and I clearly saw the distressed look on Fer Hung's face. He breathed loudly. 

"Honestly, Prince Fei Hung," I said quickly. "I can't marry you. You're not the one I love. Sure, I thought I did in the beginning, but I found out it was an obsession, I guess. Plus, what do we really know about each-"

The prince hurriedly clamped his hand onto my hand, giving no effort whatsoever to be gentle. I grimaced in pain. "Jun Tao, leave!" he yelled over my shoulder to our chaperon.

He looked confused and stared at the Prince. "Don't just stand there, you dolt. Go away!" With that, Jun Tao closed the door behind him. Until then did the prince unclamp his hand over my mouth.

I moved my jaw back and forward. "You-You can do that?" I asked, amazed. "You can just dismiss Jun Tao like that?"

"I'm the prince of China. I don't have to listen to my parents' wishes if I don't want to," he shrugged carelessly. Some example to the country he is.

The prince walked over to the door to make sure it was locked. "Anyway, I don't want to- err.. cause any conflict or anything. So maybe we should just call this marriage off... Besides, I'm sure you'd like to marry a _real_ princess, not a servant from Japan." I quivered, like the string of a bow. 

Prince Fei Hung glared at me. "Why not? You _have _to marry me!"

"No," I said, "I don't _have_ to."

He looked even more confused than before. He quickly made a grab for my shoulders. "Don't say that!"

"It doesn't matter, anyway," I laughed nervously, scraping the Prince's hands off my aching shoulders. "I don't see why you would still want to marry someone who doesn't want to marry you."

"Stop it!" he yelled, hands pressed to his ears. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" His feet stamped the cobble floor, shaking with both confusion and fury. 

I backed away, one eyebrow disappearing into my bangs. Gawsshhh... I've never seen such a cry baby from a 21-year-old! He might as well been rocking back and forth in a corner, chanting, "I can't hear you."

"P-Please, Prince Fei Hung! I wanted to consult in an adult matter. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us." I walked to the door with any dignity left. But he grabbed my waist from behind. 

"No!" he screamed. "You can't!"

"Let me go!" I struggled against his grip but it was too hard. He flung me to the floor painfully.

"Sit down!" he ordered, pointing to my chair. "Sit down!" I stayed laying on the cold ground. "Stand up!" was his whine this time. "Stand up! Stand up!"

I headed for the door again, but was tackled to the ground. "Gahh!!" I yelled as he ripped my emerald necklace. He pinned me to the floor, his body crushing mine. "Just stay here until I can find someone to tell me what to do," he mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Get off of me!" I cried, trying to push his weighty body off me.

He lifted me up and held me to the wall. I pushed him to the floor; even after being considered the best martial artist in China, the prince didn't defend himself well against a girl. I punched him roughly in the stomach. "You're not supposed to do that! You're a lady!"

Fei Hung grabbed at me once again, this time my skirt. I heard the fabric rip as he looked stupidly at the piece of cloth in his hands. "Hentai!" I yelled. "That was Tomoyo's best!" Enraged, I kicked him where it hurt the most on guys. (A/n: Coughballscough) [Hentai: Pervert]

Glory as I reached for the latch!

Gackk! This guy never gives up!

With the cloth he ripped from my dress, the prince tied my hands at my back. He ripped more of my precious dress, tied my feet to the chair, and gagged me. I was helpless now.

I watched as he was still bent over with pain, feeling around his pants... Ugh... How nasty! "One... Two.. Three... Good, all there," he muttered. I grunted in disgust.

"Now, Princess. Stay there 'till I get help." And with that, Fei Hung latched the door behind him, leaving me blinking in the dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here you go, Your _Majesty_," the guard mocked, throwing me roughly into a dingy jail cell. I heard the bars slam shut behind me.

"Now, now, Princess," Fei Hung's voice was soft and sweet here. "Maybe a little time in prison would do you some good." He, his new advisor... sneery man, by the way... and the cruel guard left me in darkness of my new home, a prison cell.

Well, so much in succeeding.

I sighed deeply. Who knew you could go from chasing away your best friend's fiancèe one day to being thrown in jail hardly any days later, All in a Blink of an Eye.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kero: Hey, Sherise-chan! What's with landing my mistress in prison, eh?!

LiL Dreamer: Oops, well you gotta stay tuned for the next chapters!! Review! Review! Review! I say! ^u^ Hey, maybe we could reach over 30 reviews with this chappy? What do you say? Thanks for reading! R+R! Ja! 

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	8. A Princess In Prison

LiL DreameR: Hey, you guys! Chapter eight up and running! Go on and read-! Oi, Kero-chan no doko?

Kero: Hai! I'm packing!

LiL DreameR: *Sweatdrop* This early?

Kero: Of course! You can't be to early to pack for these things! Bwahaha!!

LiL DreameR: Ugh.. You better not take all the space out of my suitcase like you did last year, you little rat! *Blinks at audience* Ehehehe... Ahem... Vacation...... SHOUTOUTS AND THANK YOUS!:

Book worm: Yes, yes... _Just Ella_! Pretty good book! Ideas from books are kinda cheating... *Looks down*.. But you know, mine isn't following the plot word-from-word!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!

lil dudette: Really? When I read the book, I automatically thought of S+S... Well, that's 'cause I do that always with any book I read... ^^;; Thank you and stay tooned!

Strawberry: *Bows* Arigatou gozaimau! Chapter eight up and of course... Syaoran'll be back soon!

alajandra: Story update! Chapter eight! Wahoo! Thanks for the review!

kelly: Arigatou!! And chappy update! Wow... Two chapter in one month.. I'm on a roll!

AnimeAngel: *Blushes* Ehehe... Of course it's not as good as the book! But I'm flattered that you think it is!! Thank you!!!

midnightoasis: Midnight Oasis-chan! *Hugglez* And yes, the Prince is really stupid.. which gives a bad name for CHINA! (I'm a teeny weeny bit Chinese.. dat why.) *Bows* Domo arigatou! I'm hoping that my writing gets better as I get older.. Maybe it's working? THX!

LiL DreameR: Arigatou! Most likely a short chap, I don't know. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: *Sings* Vacation's all I ever wanted!... *Blushes* Sorry, it's just that I'm finally going to be able to get out of my crappy house for the first time this summer! Yay! I'm happy so I'm not going to hold a grudge over the disclaimer! Me no owny CCS or over-all plot!

Just Sakura

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Eight: A Princess In Prison

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Sakura's POV~*~

"A pretty meal for the pretty princess," snarled my guard. Through the slit of my dingy cell, he threw a bowl full of stale old meat soaked in sloshing green liquid. The gruel turned upside down on the floor much to my dismay. But in my mind there was hope! He didn't throw the moldy bread yet, and I might be able to catch it. When he did, I lunged forward eagerly. Maybe a bit too eagerly because I tripped clumsily on a jagged rock protruding out of my dirt floor.

The bread landed in a pile of rat dung.

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yell in anguish. But, oh! That was the third time this week! All because of that stupid huge RAT that oh-so despises me so much. And you can't forget the nasty guard.

"Aww, poor Princess, that was her only meal for the day." I heard him cackle all the way down the dungeon, his horrid laugh bouncing off the stone walls. The dungeon entrance slammed shut and I knew, once again I was left alone in the dark.

Six days have past since Syaoran's departure. Throughout my lonely time here, I thought of him and how's he doing. Is he happy with his position of Li Clan Leader? Is he looking for a wife to share his spot? Does he even know I was thrown in prison? Does he hate me now that I haven't answered his 'I love you'? 

__

I'm sorry to say, Sakura, but I think I've fallen in love with someone way out of my league.

It felt like years and years ago since I held that letter Syaoran wrote to me before he left. And now, I lost it forever. I sighed...

It's also been five days since the Prince and his snotty advisor threw me into my _comfy _new living quarters. I could just see that damn advisor's sneery smile when the both of them came down to "visit" me a few days ago. Oh, it's so unlike me, but I had the biggest urge to wring his _large, thick, and hairy neck_...

~*~Flashback~*~

It was my first night in my dirty cell. I still had on that beautiful dress Tomoyo made me. It may have not been so pretty now that it was dirt-covered and ripped.

The fat rat scurried by me, squeaking. I've seen tons of rats in my lifetime while doing chores for Kumasi back home. But my goodness, was this thing fat! I couldn't help but scream and back away. That wasn't a good idea because I tripped on that stupid rock that jutted out from the floor. I fell backwards and hit my head on the wooden bench that was in the middle of my cell, the thing I was made to sleep on. Hey, it wasn't helping my aching back, but it was either that, the rat and dung infested dirt floor, or the little concrete corner near a hole in in the ground/wall that smelled strongly of piss. Let me examine my choices again...

I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. =_What's the use,_= I thought. I didn't understand what's what's the use but I let myself slowly seep into unconsciousness.

Then I heard the dungeon entrance open and two pairs of footsteps heading my way. The swoosh of a cloak reached my ears. The Prince! Maybe he was here to stop this nonsense and let me go.

I pushed my sleepiness away and hurriedly stood up. 

"Ahh, Princess." The voice belonged to the advisor. His popped into view of my little door window. And soon after the Prince did also.

"Have you come to release me?" I asked hopefully.

The advisor laughed. "Unless you changed your mind about not marrying the Prince!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. But like I said before, I will not and do not have to marry the Prince. If I wanted to marry the Prince, yet the Prince did not want to marry me, I wouldn't _force _him to." I tried to see what Fei Hung's reaction was, and clearly he was puzzled by my oh-so complicated statement. He looked at the man next to him for help.

He laughed again and spat in my face. Ugh, it was disgusting. "You wouldn't have power to _force _the Prince Fei Hung, anyway, you filthy little peasant."

"That's the damn point!" I yelled. I wasn't one to lose my temper, but this was going too far. "Why the hell would you _want_ to marry a peasant?!"

This time, before the advisor could open his slimy, double-chinned mouth, Prince Fei Hung chimed, "Because your beautiful!" I hung my head in embarrassment. And this man... was supposed to be the one I.. loved?!

The Prince looked proud of his answer, while his advisor rolled his fat eyes. 

"As you may already know, you have all... your needed amenities." He smirked cruelly. "The bench for your beauty sleep; a hole in the corner to relieve yourself..." He nodded to the putrid hole surrounded by concrete. 

"... Your daily meal.." He thrust a bowl of strong-smelling liquid with swimming chunks. It sloshed about when I took a hold of it. He also threw some moldy bread, which soared above my head into the piss hole.

"... And..." The advisor moved out of the way until I couldn't see his fat head in the door window. He pointed his finger to the cell across from me. A decayed skeleton was trapped inside. I gasped and dropped my gruel. The advisor seemed pleased with my reaction. "... Your friendly company."

He sneered and beckoned the Prince to follow him. "Good day, Princess Ying Fa," the Prince bid before following his advisor like a trained puppy dog. 

"Yeah, good day," I mumbled back. I watched the fat rat scurry into my piss hole as the dungeon entrance slammed shut.

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

Evidently, the Wongs weren't as friendly as everybody says, leaving their subjects to rot in their dungeon. And to think, if my door window was open all the time, that disgusting greenish skeleton would be looking at me all the time. I shivered thinking about all those times paranoia got the best of me when I thought that skeleton would be leering at me through my door window, rapping steadily at my wooden cell entrance.

__

Rumble, rumble.

I lifted my teary, dirt-stained face in horror. Hoeee! Sk-Skeleton?!

__

Rumble, rumble.

I looked down at my belly... where the rumbling came from. I had a hard time swallowing the saliva that was building up in my mouth. When I did, it ran down my throat in a very unpleasant manner, making my stomach ache even more. I haven't eaten a proper meal in five days. Even Kumasi didn't starve me all _this _much.

I glanced at my loaf of bread sodden in rat droppings. I was so hungry, a vision of a just-out-of-the-oven loaf of bread dunked in brown chunky gravy came into mind when I kept staring at it. My mouth watered and the grumbling kept on insisting.

I crawled slowly to the moldy bread and gulped some air. My nostrils widened, taking in the smell of the rancid dung. It was just as bad as my piss hole. But, oh, was I hungry...

Maybe if I just take a little from the top where the crap didn't touch the bread, I could...

"Sakura-chan?"

Hoe? Did someone just say my name? I froze in my position of pinching the top of the stale bread and looked over to my door window. There stood Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan, staring at me wide-eyed through the bars. I quickly dropped my hands to my sides and stood up, wiping the dirt of my gown and blushing furiously.

"Hello, you guys..." 

"Oh, Sakura-chan! We're so sorry we couldn't make it down before!" Tomoyo cried, throwing her arms around my neck through the bars. I patted her hand comfortingly.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I'm just happy the both of you are here."

"Are they treating you well? Are you okay? How are they feeding you? Oh, you look so thin and pale!" Tomoyo raved on. I could tell she was really worried, and for that I was grateful. Not a lot of people worried about me in my lifetime.

"Well.." I laughed. As on cue, my stomach growled, making all three of us sweatdrop.

"Not to worry, Sakura!" Meiling started. I looked up at my raven-haired friend. "I snuck into the kitchen and brought you food!"

Through the bars, handed me an empty bag and food to store in it. My lip quivered. Tears of happiness blinded my vision. I threw my arms around Meiling's neck, crying hysterically. "Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much, Meiling-chan!!! Oh my, you don't know how happy I am!"

I wiped away my tears and smiled graciously at Meiling. She smiled back, and I started to dig through the bag. I finished almost half of the food she brought down, and then I remembered that I should save the rest. "Do you have anymore?" I asked hopefully.

Meiling and Tomoyo laughed. "Cook's off tonight! I could stash as much as we want!" Meiling boasted, giving me relief.

Tomoyo jerked. "Oh, yeah. And I brought this for you, Sakura-chan!" She handed me a shovel and I looked at her curiously. "I just that maybe-"

__

Bang!

The dungeon door entrance! 

"Quick, you guys, hide! Someone's coming!" I whispered panicking. They appeared alarmed and looked around for a place to hide. They chose the cell across from me, the one with the skeleton. But no time to worry about that now! They were safe.

I heard sharp footsteps coming in my direction. The bag! The shovel! Oh, the bag and the shovel, I need to hide them! I shoved the both of the items into my piss hole without thinking just in time to see that oh-so familiar fat face of the Prince's advisor.

"Good morrow to you, Princess," he said, making his double chin wiggle. "Are you ready to get out of this dungeon and back into the arms of your Prince?" 

I looked beyond his large head into the cell window across from me, the one my friends ran into. Through the window I saw Meiling-chan holding the skeleton's decayed form and forcing it upon Tomoyo-chan. Meiling was laughing silently while Tomoyo was trying in vain to keep in her shrieks and pushing the skeleton away in terror. Obviously, Meiling was unmoved by the skeleton's ugly appearance, though Tomoyo, like me, was.

I bit my lip to keep in my laughter, but a smile played on my lips.

"What are you laughing at?!" he roared. I had forgotten all about the advisor. "Hmm?!"

I couldn't tell him the two girls were in the cell across from mine, so I blurted the very first thing that came to mind. "Your face...?" Oh, baka Sakura, baka baka Sakura.

The advisor breathed deeply. "You," he spat, "are a fool... And a whore. Nothing _but_ a fool and a whore." My face tightened. "Since you obviously will not make any effort to accept you future, you will stay in here until the day of the wedding, you little whore."

I kept silent.

"Ahh, won't you look ravishing? So pale, so thin," he sneered. There goes that beauty thing again.

"And if I still refuse?" I asked.

His face reddened.. No, purpled. "Then you will stay in this hell hole for the rest of you damn life!!" he barked. Ah, I see, they're going to let me rot here, like my skele-friend that was molesting Tomoyo-chan at the moment.

He tried to calm down, but I could see his veins one by one popping out. "That's not all, my Princess." 

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Not sharp footsteps, but stomping ones. They were slow and powerful and shook the ground when they hit the floor. I could hear grunting. Automatically I thought of the European fairy tale my father used to tell me before he died. It was called "Jack and the Beanstalk." Whoever... Whatever... was coming reminded me of the giant. It might as well been chanting, "Fee-fi-fo-fum!"

And he even looked like the giant! Appearing at my window, I could tell he was well over six and a half feet. His clothes were dirty and torn, and his hair and beard wild and tangled. I shrank back into the cell, for once glad that there was a door guarding my chamber.

The advisor was delighted with my terrified reaction. "Princess Ying Fa, this is Quog, your new jailer. He will be looking after you until the wedding. If you refuse to attend the wedding, Quog is allowed to do whatever he wants with you." He turned to this Quog and said kindly, "Quog, this is the Princess Ying Fa."

Drool slipped out of his mouth. "Heh," he grunted.

I gulped and walked forward. "Hello, Quog. Nice to meet you," I greeted, in an attempt to be nice. Everyone needed a chance, even people who looked as revolting as Quog. But you never know, he might be good deep down. (A/n: I do not own Quog nor his name. Oh, yea, in chapter 2 I mentioned this place called Suala, I dun own that either... Maybe I said that already or not, I forgot.)

I held my hand out of the bars for a shake. But once Quog grabbed my hand, he pulled, making my body and face have contact with the wooden door and the bar window. "I want that," he grunted again. He tugged again and again on my arm painfully, his leathery hand not soothing at all.

"Not now, Quog," the advisor answered. Quog groaned and dropped my hand. I wiped it on my dress.

The advisor leaned into my window and whispered harshly, "Quog doesn't have a key to your cell... Yet." I shivered. "Quog!" he called. "Say good bye to the Princess."

"Heh-heh."

With a sweep of a cloak, Quog and the advisor disappeared. I heard the entrance slam shut.

I shivered involuntarily again, either from the dungeon's coldness or the thought of Quog having a key to my cell. "Okay, you guys. Coast is clear!"

Tomoyo came flying out and wrapped her arms around my neck again. "Oh, Sakura-chan! He seems absolutely revolting!" she cried.

"I'll be alright, Tomoyo-chan." Images flashed in my mind. Syaoran-kun. That shovel. The piss hole. A great idea hatched. "I'll definitely be alright," I muttered.

I let go and warned, "You two better get out of here. If someone catches you gone... And if Quog comes back..."

They nodded in understanding.

"Look after yourself, Sakura." Meiling gave me another hug.

"I will."

"And be careful." Tomoyo smiled warily.

"Of course."

We bid our good-byes, and they also disappeared down the hall. The dungeon entrance shut. I was alone again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

Clank! Whoosh! Plat! Clank! Whoosh! Plat!

"Whew!" My breath was fast and my forehead sticky. I reached for some water, but then I remembered there was none to soothe my searing throat. Coughing, I continued my digging.

Another six days have passed since Tomoyo and Meiling first visited me. Ever since then, they continued to sneak down when Quog wasn't present. They'd keep me company and would refill my food bag. 

Hoe? The digging?

Oh, yes! When my friends were not down to visit me, I used my time to dig. Dig. Dig. And dig. That "great idea" I had the first time they were here was to dig through my piss hole and break through the surface.

I estimated that it would take me about two more days or so. Okay, Tomoyo-chan estimated that for me but anyway...

The smell of urine wasn't that strong anymore since I had covered most of it with new dirt. I kicked the rat out, pushed its large body out my door window when I had the chance. And the skeleton, he wasn't at the window anymore. When Meiling was playing with him, he must have changed positions.

And Quog... Oh! Scratch that "good deep down" thing I said. He's awful! Whenever he was down here to guard, he paces in front of my door, grunting and "Heh"ing and "I want"ing. Now and then, he'd open my window and peer at me with a crazy smile. His look gave me goosebumps.

I set my shovel down for a rest. My muscles ached very badly from my constant digging, and I was getting hungry again. Searching through my bag, I found a wheel of cheese.

__

Bang!

I was quite used to the sound of the entrance slamming open. I've learned who could possibly be visiting by listening to how they open it. Tomoyo and Meiling opened the door with a squeak. The advisor and Quog slammed open the door. So it's either that snotty advisor or Quog.

I listened for the footsteps. They tread heavily but slowly. The pace was very uneven.

Quog.

Immediately, I stuffed the wheel of cheese I was about to eat back into the bag and down the piss hole. 

The footsteps were coming closer. And much faster as if hurrying. Quog was grunting like usual. But his "heh-heh"s were oddly more that than I was accustomed to. For some strange, reason I felt today's visit would be different... And that feeling was not for the better.

The lopsided striding stopped, and I could hear Quog's breath through my door and his grunts. The window opened, and Quog leered in. His smile was not his typical Quog-y smile but a more malicious one. A shiver crawled up my spine like a spider.

"Good day, Quog," I gulped. I turned my back to him, hoping to not see the horrible way he looked at me.

"Heh-heh. I want," was his intelligent reply.

__

Jingle, jingle.

What's this? A jingling of... what? It sounded vaguely like keys. Curious, I turned to see what Quog was doing.

He was still staring and still grinning. Nothing seemed out of place... Until Quog held up...

My face paled to a ghostly white, gaping at the keys Quog was jingling through the bars. Su... Surely they weren't _actually that_ desperate to get me to marry the Prince that they'd set dreadful Quog on me... And this soon! But... he did have the keys...

"Quog want. Quog get. Heh," he said. I watched in pure terror as Quog lowered the keys into my cell lock.

I back away until my back hit the wall. "N-no. Qu-Quog. Please... Please don't," I stuttered. My heart raced. What will he do to me?! Hoeeee, somebody help!

I sank to the floor in dismay. Was my end already here?

Quog managed to unlock the door. My heart sank. He pushed it open. The first time since I was banished here, the door opened. But right now, I'd love it to be tightly sealed.

I put my head in my knees and sobbed, ready for Quog's assault. But it never came. Instead I heard a familiar deep voice yell, "Begone!"

Quog roared. "She mine!"

The voice belonged to the Prince, and to my surprise he came down alone. Timidly, I went to watch what was going on. Instead of peeping out my window, I watched from the open cell door.

Quog came charging at Fei Hung, his wild hair flying. The Prince drew his sword. And with a sickening _Shick!_, he ran sword straight through the giant's heart. Quog howled in agony and fell limply to the ground with a thump. He didn't move afterwards. 

A scream caught in my throat, and I coughed. The Prince, still in the position of slaying Quog... as if giving me time to swoon over his heroic doings, heard my choking and rushed to my side. He pushed the door wider to give my little cell some air and light.

"Ying Fa, oh my beloved Ying Fa! I finally obtained the opportunity to escape my advisor and to take you away from this horrendous place!" Obtain? Opportunity? Horrendous? Somebody's vocabulary is getting sophisticated!

"That new advisor of mine, he was just so angry at you! The first time I came down to see you, my heart just broke at your living conditions! Oh, Ying Fa, I've missed you so much! I love you..." He reached out his hands for a hug, but I back away.

Something is definitely odd here. What's with all "fancy-smancy" words he's using? My green eyes squinted in suspicion, letting the tears I had from watching Quog die run down my cheek. 

"Please don't cry, my precious Ying Fa. I slew that monster for the love of you." At that moment, I decided that the Prince of China was certainly in need of acting lessons. It was as if he was reading words that were flashing on my forehead, telling him what to say. If he can read. But anyway, if this was all a getup, then Quog having a key and the Prince slaying him was part of it. So the Wongs were filthy enough to kill a man just so the Prince could play hero once again and sweep me off my feet. Oh, I'm impressed.

Fei Hung grabbed for my hand.. and not very gently at that. I didn't struggle though. "Please, Ying Fa, come back with me. I'm here to rescue you."

Not now! Not when my digging was almost done! I had to think fast. Throwing myself next to his feet, I cried, "But you Highness! I wronged you! I'm not worthy!"

The Prince stopped what he was going to say and stood there looking confused.

I saw Quog's blood seeping into my cell and cringed. "I... I have witnessed a death. Return in two days," I whispered weakly. Now he looked even more confused. Maybe this wasn't part of the script.

The Prince pouted, like a little boy who's mother wouldn't buy him the latest new toy. He groaned and let go of me hand. "Oh, alright. I'll come back in two days. Good day, my Princess," he bid. The Prince locked my cell and kicked Quog's dead body out of the way. Giving me one last glare through my window, he stalked off, pouting all the way. The dungeon entrance banged shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oh, Sakura-chan, promise us that you'll be alright," Tomoyo pleaded. She held my hands tightly in hers, not wanting to let go.

"I promise," I replied. Two days after the Prince's poorly acted out visit, my tunnel was ready. I just needed one more hour to dig up, but that shouldn't take long on account of the gravity bringing the dirt down. Soon, I'll be free.

"Good." That was Meiling. "Everything set?"

I nodded with a smile.

"It's about eleven at night now so you'll have a subtle getaway." Meiling pushed me a bag filled with food through my bars. "Here's more food for your trip."

"Thank you!"

"And some suitable clothes!" Tomoyo handed me a simple Chinese dress with pants. "Don't put it on until you break through the top. You don't want to get it dirty while digging. Oh! And here! A cloak for when your outside." I arranged the bag, the dress, and the cloak onto my bench.

"Oh, you guys are the best!" I cried, throwing my arms around their neck through the bars.

Meiling patted my arm. "Just be safe and don't get caught, 'kay?" I nodded. "Xiao Lang won't be expecting this!" Smiling, I thought of Syaoran.

"So... We'll meet you in Hong Kong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep," I answered. "But before that, I have... Some unfinished business in Japan. I'll settle that and come straight to Syaoran.. I mean Hong Kong." Tomoyo and Meiling looked over at each other confused. I smiled, "I'll tell you guys later."

"We better get going! We don't want to delay you any longer Sakura-chan."

I nodded.

"Be careful!"

"Good luck!"

"We'll see you soon, Sakura!"

"We'll miss you while you're away, Sakura-chan. Bye!" 

With a long good-bye filled with hugs and kisses on the cheek, Tomoyo and Meiling quietly closed the door to the entrance. I started to dig up immediately. 

Time was on my side. In just forty-five minutes, I felt something soft brush against my cheek. GRASS! I didn't think as I just jumped up and my head broke through the rest of my tunnel. Feeling the cool night air against my skin was almost as wondrous as my times with Syaoran... Okay, maybe not but you know what I mean. It felt great.

__

Bang!

My head was dizzy with happiness that I almost didn't hear the entrance slam open. _Slam open. _The advisor! Oh no, not now! I wasn't ready to stick my head back into the dingy, stuffy cell, but if I didn't sooner or later, I'd be as good as dead.

I made it back to hear those sharp footsteps... But there were more than one pair slapping onto the concrete flagstones. The voices... By listening, I estimated whoever was coming to be the Prince, his advisor, and a couple... say, three or four... guards approaching. 

It wasn't a great time to panic, but I did anyway. The troop was about five or six cell's away, giving me not much time. I ripped off that soiled dress I had on for eleven days straight and slipped on Tomoyo's new ones consisting of... thank goodness, pants. Throwing the cloak on, I grabbed the bag full of food hastily. 

The advisor's puggy face appeared at my window, his eyes and eyebrows raised in alarm. "She's escaping!" he roared. 

My heart was racing now and I dived into my piss hole/escape tunnel. Crawling through the tight tunnel, I heard their anxious "Get her!"s and "Make sure she doesn't escape!"s and the fumblings with my jail lock get fainter and fainter.

I was halfway through. What if they did get me? Would they throw me back in jail.. Or would they kill on sight? No, I have to push such thoughts out of my head. Besides, that advisor's fat ass wouldn't stand a chance through my cleverly skinny tunnel. I laughed; if that reached the ears of my pursuers, they must think I'm a maniac.

I was getting closer to the top. I could just feel the cold air fanning my face! Squeezing myself out, I reached in for my food bag and ran. Just ran. I didn't have time to enjoy my freedom as much as I'd hope to, but there was a lot of time for that later. Right now I had to just get away from this place. I rushed into the forest behind the castle and disappeared into the many trees.

I didn't know exactly when I'd get back to Japan at that moment. Nor did I know how.

But I did know something.

__

I was free.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Short, but not as short as I expected, ne? Well, I don't know when the next chapter will come out. Most likely after the 11th of August, but maybe I could squeeze another chapter before the 2nd.. After another chap of FML of course. 

Kero: *Fold little Hawaiian shirt neatly* We're going on vacation! *Raspberry* Haha! You're not!

LiL DreameR: So inconsiderate, Kero-chan! So anyway, speaking of "For My Love," I'm begging you! Please go R+R! She's failing! I promise it's not as bad and boring as it sounds! The chapters get better as you go up! Please?

Well, I'm out. The basics... I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Stay tooned and R+R onegai (maybe we can reach over 40 reviews for this chappy? *Wink)! Leave you e-mail and a note if you want a chapter reminder. (I might change my penname.. I don't know. Maybe.... Err, just a little notification.) Ja ne!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~ 


End file.
